Elemental Echoes
by lisa.ryanz1oh1
Summary: After his inheritance brings Harry closer to power of a different sort, he finds a way through with the help of close friends and family. A more Mature Harry learns the meaning of Magic and Power. Maybe Voldemort isn't too far wrong. But there is a woman involved who keeps Harry on the straight and narrow. Only, for how long? Rated M for later chapters. OC and non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental Echoes**

This one has a slight plot beginning inspired by **Beautiful T Jakson's** "A Door Ajar". Frankly, it made me think. Hope they don't mind me using it.

Oh, and Harry Potter isn't mine either… Sad but true…

Moving on…

**Exit Wounds**

"I've had enough of your weirdness boy!"

CLATTER!

"You've been nothing but trouble in this house since the day we took you in!"

CRASH!

"All these years we clothed you, fed your lazy, ungrateful arse, and gave you room and board out of our own expense!"

THUD!

"But no more! I refuse to let you stay one more minute in my house, you wretch! Get out! This is no longer your house! Get OUT!"

Landing with a thud on the garden path in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, nearly missing hitting his head with his trunk that had preceded him out the door, the thin, emaciated form of Harry James Potter, looked up wide-eyed at his enraged Uncle, Vernon Dursley. And all because Aunt Marge's dog Ripper had run himself head first into a table holding an antique vase, which consequently, had toppled over and smashed into a million pieces. However, since it was Harry who had finally managed to twist himself out of the way of the jaws of the rampaging dog, he was obviously blamed. The incident might have blown over with the usual punishments, but Aunt Marge had incited her brother's easy anger to take more extreme measures. And so Harry Potter, a minor in any world at age 14, was literally thrown out of the only home he had ever known in the middle of the summer.

"You will never darken our doorstep again, you Freak! You will never enter this house again. Stay away from us!"

The bang of the front door slamming shut, caused a few dry leaves to float down gently from the scaled roof, in sharp contrast to the bull-like rage that had gone before. Lying on the hard cold asphalt, Harry stared blankly at the forbidding doors of Number 4, Privet Drive, his ears still ringing with the Uncle's voice, hammering the words into his brain. Thankful that it was the dead of night, Harry slowly got to his feet and started dragging his heavy trunk and Hedwig's cage away from the white picket fence and immaculate lawns of the house. Then, as his brain cleared the further away he moved from Privet Drive, he pulled out his wand and stuck out his hand.

Its too short, I know, but its my first fanfic... so please be nice... Meanwhile Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom Unleashed**

Paying a Galleon to Stan to get him a couple of hot chocolates and some privacy, Harry sat on one of the curtained swaying beds, letting his mind run free while waiting for his stop.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry looked up and saw that it was almost morning. With his cloak well over his face to avoid being talked too, Harry paid Tom, the barman, for a room and left his trunk in there. After a quick bath and a change of clothes, he strode through the pub to the rear wall and opened the portal to Diagon Alley beyond. Once through, he made straight for the one building that could fulfill his most basic requirement at the moment: money.

At this time, Diagon Alley had few visitors and most business hadn't even opened yet. This allowed Harry to make his unobstructed way to the white edifice that was Gringotts. Although it was early, the Goblins were already at work. Many sitting at their usual places waiting for account holders were reading thick ledgers, others were scurrying about carrying books, boxes and other articles to and fro. Harry's entrance caused all this hive-like activity to pause, and he found himself the object of a hundred piercing gazes. Ducking his head, and quickly making his way to a teller, he brought out his key and wordlessly offered it to Teller Griphook (so said the nametag).

Griphook took the proffered golden key and peered at it closely, his clear eyes then darting down to Harry's face, resting briefly on his scar. "Mr. Potter," spoke the Goblin as softly as he could in his gravelly voice, watching in hidden amusement as Harry jumped at the sound. Getting off his seat and motioning for another Goblin to take his place, he gestured to Harry, "We must speak to you on several matters that have recently come to our attention. Please follow me."

Slightly bewildered at this change of events, Harry followed the diminutive Goblin past some serious security arrangements. They left the working areas of the bank behind them and padded along a long corridor that looked as though it had been freshly carved out of living rock. A synchronized gleam passed over the walls at regular intervals, providing both illumination as well as a safety measure. At the end of the corridor was a door made of the same dark gleaming stone that seemed to pulse for a moment. Looking at it closely, Harry could see that there was some king of white metal that had been worked into the stone, flowing through it in no clearly discernible pattern.

With nary a creak, the doors swung open. Harry noticed with a shock that they were three feet thick. Griphook motioned him inside and followed him in, the massive doors shutting them in with a whisper of stone on stone. Harry found himself in a vast round chamber unadorned by any memorabilia. At the far end was an ornately carved wooden table behind which sat another Goblin. He wore a pair of spectacles perched on his long nose, and a solid yet beautifully worked gold chain at the end of which hung a huge, fist-sized ruby, nestled in its gold bed. "Welcome Mr. Potter. Do sit down," said this goblin, indicating the chairs placed before his desk.

Harry walked forward, almost sure that this was a dream and that he had not yet woken up at The Leaky Cauldron. But he put his best foot forward and strode forward as confidently as he could to meet the important looking Goblin halfway. "Good morning sir. I'm afraid I don't know why I've been directed to meet you."

The important Goblin nodded and his lips stretched into a smile as he extended his hand to the young boy. "It's rather short notice, I agree, Mr. Potter, but I hope to be able to answer any questions you may have. Please make yourself comfortable."

Settling behind the huge ornate desk, the Goblin introduced himself. "Mr. Potter, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ragnok. I am the Director of Gringotts, though I personally head only the London branch. Now how may I help you?"

Mouth agape, Harry's dominant expression was shock. "Um… er… why would I be directed straight to you? I only came to withdraw money from my vault. So…" he trailed off.

Ragnok steepled his long fingers as he looked at Harry over the top of his glasses. "Hmm… I see. Very well, this is easy enough to clear up. Griphook!" The Goblin who had escorted Harry to the office came running at the call and bowed before the Director. "Why was Mr. Potter here referred to me?"

"Forgive me for not explaining it further earlier, Director. I have been handling Mr. Potter's vault and finances since his vault lies within my allotted jurisdiction. In my review of the latest records yester-eve, I realized that Mr. Potter's records had been updated." The Goblin stopped here and opened his right fist in which lay a single silver disk. He put the disk on the table and passed his left hand over it. Immediately, the disk grew and in its place five silver boxes materialized. Griphook opened one and removed a sheet of parchment from the top. Reading from it he continued.

"As of 30th July at exactly 2115 hours, Mr. Potter became an emancipated individual of the British Magical Realm. Also, due to the circumstances surrounding the Tri-Wizard Tournament held last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Mr. Potter's participation and subsequent triumph in said Tournament, according to the rules of the Tournament, Mr. Potter was accepted an as adult in the Magical societies. In conclusion, Mr. Potter is of age. It seems, however that this fact was not made known to him before today." The Goblin looked up at Ragnok and finished with, "I was going to send out an owl to Mr. Potter to invite him for the Reading of Wills and other formalities, but when he arrived, it seemed to me the perfect opportunity for him to meet you."

From the corner of his eye, Harry distantly saw Ragnok nod at his employee, but for himself, Harry was finding it hard not to stare at Griphook. Ragnok cleared his throat, causing Harry to jump in surprise. "Mr. Potter, it seems that your arrival has been most fortuitous. If you agree to proceed with the formalities, we can get this over with today. Shall we begin?"

Shaking his head to get rid of a rushing sound in his years, Harry straightened up and nodded. "Let us begin."

**So, what do you think? Good, not? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -The New Heir**

**Declaration of Inheritance.**

Harry stared at the page before him like it was a conjurer's trick. Or something out of Zonko's. Bare moments ago, the page had been blank. At Ragnok's direction, Harry had cut his finger and allowed a few drops of his blood to fall on the parchment for a blood hereditary test. With startling rapidity, the sheet had filled in with information and detail that he had never imagined was possible.

**Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor**

Parents: James and Lily Potter (deceased)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

**Titles**

Head of Gryffindor by Descent

Duke of Gryffindor (Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor)

Duke of Stanhope (Most Ancient and Noble House of Stanhope)

Lord Peverell (Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell)

Lord Potter (Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter)

Lord Evans (Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans)

Marquess of Kensington (Most Ancient and Noble House of Stanhope)

Head of Slytherin by Conquest (Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin)

Heir Apparent: Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Vaults**

Gryffindor Founder's Vault: 87,00,000,000 Galleons

Peverell Family Vault: 54,00,000,000 Galleons

Potter Family Vault: 37,00,000,000 Galleons

Evans Family Vault: 1,50,000,000 Galleons (connected to Potter Vault)

Stanhope Family Vault: 66,00,000,000 Galleons

Kensington Vault: 2,30,00,000 Galleons (independent vault under Stanhope Vault)

Slytherin Founder's Vault: 35,00,000,000 Galleons (access won by right of Conquest)

Harry Potter's Trust Fund Vault: 23,00,000 Galleons

**Properties in England**

Gryffindor Manor and Estate – Wales (Unplottable and Fidelus; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Gryffin's Nest – Scotland (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Gryffindor Castle – Godric's Hollow (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Kinloch Castle – Scotland (Unplottable; Heir Access)

Peverell Vale – North England (Unplottable; Heir Access)

Peverell House – London (Unplottable; Heir Access)

Potter Manor – Yorkshire (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow (Fidelus breached; Heir Recognition Access)

Marauder's Den – Hogsmeade (Unplottable; Potter Heir Access)

Evans Cluster – Aberdeen Gardens (Unplottable; Evans Blood Ward Heir Access)

Kensington Halls – London (Unplottable; Heir Access)

Slytherin Fort – North Sea (Unplottable; Heir Access)

**Properties outside England**

Leprechaun Wings – Ireland (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Fleur de Lis Beach – France (Unplottable; Fidelus; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Lily's Lagoon – Greece (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Marauders' Hideout – Florida Bay (Unplottable; Heir Access; Heir Apparent Access)

Along with these, Harry also got the Gryffindor, the Peverell, and Potter Rings, of the Magical world as well as the Stanhope and Evans Rings which were recognized in the Muggle world as well. The enormous burst of power that wearing the Rings brought, that sent magic humming through his body and sizzling through his veins, could not prevent the newly reinstated young Lord with many titles from fainting right off his chair before his august company.

**Please Review! I hope you like where this story is going... :)**

**And since this chapter is quite small... I am uploading the next for your perusal as well... Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -The Potter Wills**

"Lord Potter? Lord Potter?"

There was something cold on his forehead and his head seemed heavy. "Ohh… Where am I?" he groaned out.

"In Gringotts, Lord Potter. We were just discussing your inheritance."

At that Harry woke up more alert and looked around himself. He was in the same room as before, and only a Healer was present apart from the Goblins. "Lord Potter, I am Healer Rowland, the Potter family Healer. I was contacted as soon as you passed out. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now, Healer Rowland, thank you." Harry nodded at the Healer who smiled.

"That's good to hear, Lord Potter, but I am leaving these two potions with you. The red one is s Pepper-Up potion and you should take it now…" he waited as Harry drank down the potion at once. "The other is a basic nutrition potion that you should take a spoonful of every night before you sleep for the next seven days, including today. It will put you right back on the road to recovery."

"Thank you, Healer, I'll see to it."

Alec Rowland smiled and nodded before tapping his Healer pin with his wand to activate the portkey. Seconds later, Harry was alone with the two Goblins. He looked at the sheepishly and coughed. "So, um, where were we?"

Ragnok smiled at the young Lord. "Well it seems that the recognition process of the House Rings has successfully completed. You are now the rightful Heir and owner to these properties and the vaults. All that remains is for you to hear the Wills of your parents."

Stunned at the thought of his parents' Wills, Harry asked, "Why was I not informed of their Wills before?"

"Our pardon, Lord Potter, but we assumed that your guardian would have made these things known to you when you reached age 11. Seeing as Albus Dumbledore is your guardian at the school, it was his responsibility."

"I've heard no word of any of this, Director Ragnok."

The Goblin frowned but nodded. "Without further ado, then, I shall read these Wills out to you, starting with your fathers'." He moved behind his desk and picked up a length of parchment. "This is the Will of the late Lord James Hadrian Potter."

"I, Lord James Hadrian Potter, being of sound mind and … what the heck! Since when were the Marauders of 'sound mind' anyway? *wink wink* Harry, my boy! If you are reading this or our good friend Ragnok is reading it out to you, then I am sorry that your mother and I are no longer with you. As you would know by now, that Moudlyshorts character offed us trying to get to you, but we couldn't let that happen to you. Honestly, though, we pranked him but good when Lily did that ritual sealing his death instead of yours'." Harry looked up at this, his head cocked to the right, his piercing gaze on the parchment. "Essentially, she made sure that no matter the type of dark curse, enchantment or hex cast at you, anything even remotely lethal, the Old Magic would ensure that it would rebound from a shield made from her blood and fall on the caster instead, drawing all of their power and redirecting it into you. With the magic gone, your attacker would either turn Muggle or outright die. Pretty neat, huh? Hahahahahahaha! Too bad we had to die though."

"Before you think we died in vain Harry, know this. There was a prophecy made about you and Voldemort. And according to that prophecy, you are meant to either kill him or die by his hand. You mother and I loved you from the moment the Healers told us we would be having a baby. And what little time we did have with you was filled with joy and love. And the occasional pranking of Siri. You were well-loved Harry (your mother would probably say spoiled *wink*), and we wished we had more time with you. But we had to give you a fighting chance too. If we could do it again, your mother and I would gladly give up our lives for you. All we ask is for you to keep safe, have fun (which Siri will help with, no doubt), and kill that wanker along the way. Sirius and Remus are our most trusted friends, my brothers in all but blood; they will help you in any way they can. But don't go looking for revenge, Harry. Life isn't worth that burden. And in case you were wondering, here is the full prophecy:

"The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . .

Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . .

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . .

And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives . . .

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ."

"However, no matter the circumstance, when you read this, you need to let people know that the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius for Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow was Peter Pettigrew. NOT Sirius Black, who by the way, is your godfather. If we are dead, I give you leave to find that Rat and kill him. He doesn't deserve to live.

Now, on to some serious matters. You know now that you are the only Heir to the vast fortune left to each surviving Potter by our illustrious ancestors. But there are some disbursements that I would like you to carry out. I will that the sum of 1,000,000 Galleons be given to the Order of The Phoenix to continue the fight against the dark blight on the world that is Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters, with the condition that my son Harry be in complete control of the use of that amount. Also that the sum of 500,000 Galleons each be transferred directly into the vaults of Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, so that they may not have any chance to refuse. I know you won't agree voluntarily, you big bad wolf. I also will that under direct guidance of Harry James Potter, a 10,000,000 Galleon trust fund be established for the aid of the victims of the war. If they are deserving, Harry, help them. Ask Sirius and Remus for help, I know my oldest friends won't let you down. I leave my blessings and my love with you, Harry. And remember, a Marauder never rests."

Ragnok set down the parchment and met the hard jade eyes of Lord Harry Potter. "There seems to be a lot yet to be done, Director."

"Indeed. Shall I continue with Lady Potter's Will?" Ragnok asked. With a deep breath, Harry nodded.

"This is Lily Jane Potter's Last Will and Testament. My dear son, let me first tell you that I love you very much and it was for love of you that and your father and I chose to take the steps we did. James tells me he has explained all in his Will so I will not go into it again. There is, however one thing I must tell you Harry. You are a Pureblood."

"My parents were magical too. Only they never told me until much later and by then, Petunia and I had been long estranged. Perhaps, with the understanding from our parents, she may have accepted me for me. Regardless, it is pointless now, to open that wound. But the Evans family has long been counted among the Pureblood elite of the magical society as have the Potters. We were known for our mastery of Potions, Charms and Runic magic. Evans Manor, which is now yours, has a Library full of knowledge for you to enjoy."

"There is only one thing I would say now to you, my son. Marry in love, Harry and live in happiness. I know that the prophecy will not allow you to live in peace for some time, yet you are listening to my Will. You will survive Harry, because I made it so. Have faith in those closest to you, but never forget to follow your heart. Your friends will be your strength but you must learn to defend yourself, body and mind. Good Luck, my Harry. I will always love you. Your loving Mother, Lily."

**Surprised? No? DO Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! To all you of who like, Follow, Favorite and Review on this story... Here's wishing you all a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR! Read on!**

**Chapter 5 -Friends: Old and New**

It was a long while before Harry could think clearly again. The Goblins had quietly given him his space. Eventually, the cogs of his brain began to turn. As he grew into the idea of being Lily Potter's son and Heir to the knowledge of Evans Manor, Harry's earlier conditioning of losing out to Dudley to avoid a beating for doing well began to crack. Lost in thought for a while, Harry pondered the implications of his parents' sacrifice, Dumbledore's involvement, Sirius's freedom and Voldemort's pending demise. Ragnok watched him carefully. Without raising this head Harry said, "Whatever financial directions my father has asked for in relation to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, let them be done at once."

Ragnok nodded and said something to Griphook in Gobbledegook. The Goblin left the room. Silence reigned in the room until he returned with a file. Taking the file from Griphook, Ragnok removed the papers within and laid them down before Harry. "If you will sign here Lord Potter, the transfers will be made effective immediately." Harry signed on the dotted lines.

Griphook whisked the papers away. "It is done," said Ragnok. Then he slid the other parchments before Harry. "If you write down the particulars of the trust fund, Lord Potter, we can tailor the vault, access and benefit schematics to your preference and send a copy of the same for registration to the Ministry."

But Harry was looking at Ragnok now. "Why did you not mention that my father was a friend to you, Director?"

The Goblin sighed. "It was not just your father, Lord Potter, but your entire family that is considered a friend by us. Godric Gryffindor and his descendants have always treated us fairly and as such we have accorded a few rather special members of your family the status of Goblin Friend. You father was one such as well."

Harry nodded. "I see. Then, Director Ragnok, I will speak frankly before you. Like you told me, my guardian, Albus Dumbledore was supposed to inform me about these Wills and I assume also my inheritace." At Ragnok's nod he continued. "Seeing as the Headmaster has not fulfilled his duties and that I am now emancipated and a magical and legal adult in our world, I choose not to take steps for the third disbursement to be carried out. I do believe the Headmaster knew about the prophecy and thus my importance. I do not wish to be a pawn in his hands any longer. To this end, I think the amount that was named for the account of the Order should be added to the account of the Lily Potter Trust for Deserving Children, to be divided into four equal parts, but to be set aside mainly for orphans. Will that be possible?"

"Yes, of course, Lord Potter." He produced a few official-looking documents, scribbled a lot of things in the blank spaces then snapped his fingers. Immediately, three set more copies appeared. "If you will check the specifications there and sign your approval, we can process it immediately."

Harry made a few amendments, signed and said, "You knew my father, Director. Please, call me Harry."

With a short bow and a smile, the imposing Goblin replied, "If you agree to call me Ragnok."

"Agreed," nodded Harry firmly.

"I must tell you though, your vaults here in Gringotts are among the oldest in the Wizarding world. They are protected by an ancient blood magic that recognizes the true Heir. A privilege that is extended through your bloodlines to you. For that reason these vaults do not come under Ministry jurisdiction, nor under ours. However, our ancestors, agreed to act as caretakers in the time of Godric Gryffindor, as a special favour. It also means that the clan that undertook the charge takes care of your finances and other investments. It is now for you to decide whether you wish for this understanding to continue or whether you would like to take control into your hands."

Without stopping to think about it, Harry replied emphatically, "Director Ragnok, I am neither a boor, nor ungrateful. It would be callous of me to disregard the years of care that your ancestors and brethren have spent to keep safe what has been given to me, while you were under no obligation to do so. I laud the Integrity and Honour of Goblins, Director. Please, I humbly request, with thanks, that the agreement of our ancestors continue beyond us."

Ragnok was the Chief of the Goblins, the Leader of his Clan, and the force behind the stronghold that was Gringott's. Yet in all these years, he had never heard a wizard willingly and so forcefully give thanks to the Goblins, and propose an alliance with no embellishments. His mind was made up almost unconsciously. Getting up, he came around his table and approached Harry who had risen in respect. Ragnok bowed to Harry then extended his hand. Harry bowed in return and accepted the Goblin's hand without flinching at the cold temperature.

"Lord Potter, since Godric himself, and apart from your father, I have not met another wizard who did not seek to either exploit us or try to further his own ambitions using us a stepping-stone. Wizards have reduced us to the position of mere creatures, tying us down with centuries of regulations and only reluctantly leave their gold with us because they have no other choice. But you Harry, on your own merit, and the openness and acceptance you have shown, are worthy of our friendship. I, Ragnok, Goblin Chief, Leader of Clan Blod Eden, and Director of Gringott's Bank, London, name you a Friend of the Goblins. Do you accept?"

Harry stared in amazement at the imposing Goblin before him, then smiled, "I do accept your friendship Ragnok, Goblin Chief, Leader of Clan Blod Eden, and Director of Gringott's Bank, London, and promise on my honor, to be a Friend to the Goblins as you are mine." A pulsing blue light enveloped them as Ragnok smiled back at Harry. "Come then Friend, there are a few privileges that you should have." Followed by Harry, the Goblin Leader made his way into an ante-chamber and wiped his finger down the farther wall. A section opened to reveal shelves loaded with money sacks on one side and what looked like wallets on the other. Ragnok removed one of each and presented it to Harry.

"These are enchanted bottomless money sacks. They will fill with however much gold you want from which ever vault you key it to. Just press any of your vault Rings to this leather patch and the sack will be keyed. But if you also put a drop of your blood at the same time the sack will be keyed to you and even if lost, it will always return to you."

"Now this, is a new addition of Gringotts, seeing as there are so many Muggleborn these days." He held up the wallet. "It would be useful to you too. It is made of dragonhide, particularly Hebridean Black. You can use it anywhere throughout the world and for you it comes with this free Gringotts card and Muggle Identity kit. You can withdraw money from any of your accounts with this card, even in the Muggle world, in Galleons or any type of Muggle money. But don't use it too openly yet; we haven't yet marketed it. Oh, and a drop of blood as usual, and both the wallet and card will be keyed to you. Enjoy!" Ragnok winked at Harry who beamed back at him.

"Well, now all of that is settled, I guess all that remains is for me to do is decide where to live, though staying close to London seems like a good option at the moment, at least until I get to Hogwarts."

"That gives you two options. Peverell House or Kensington Halls. Peverell House is located at Baker Street and Kensington Halls is at Hyde Park. Your Rings are your two way portkeys to each of your new residences from anywhere. And you can take one person with you with Side-Along Apparation."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Ragnok. I think I'll go to Kensington Halls. A park sounds good right now. May your gold grow and your enemies diminish."

"Farewell Harry. May your sword steal life and your vaults fill ever faster."

With a last smile, Harry whispered something under his breath and disappeared.

**Well, hope you liked that. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Welcome, My Lord**

**Okay, I am totally making things up about Kensington Palace. but if you want me to mention something or add or detract, feel free to let me know. Enjoy!**

Kensington Halls or Kensington Palace as it actually was, was HUGE! Having portkeyed straight into the main foyer, Harry had walked on, exploring the large magnificent rooms with their high, floating, well-adorned ceilings, each containing exquisitely carved furniture and other objects. The high gothic windows partially covered by heavy brocade drapes filtered the bright mid-day sun through to the rooms, casting a mellow light on the patterned walls and allowing him to see everything with marvelous clarity and providing an inviting view of the expansive gardens outside.

It was only when he pushed open the huge ornate doors on the second floor that led into the private drawing room that a series of pops sounded around him, echoing in the silence. Looking around him, Harry saw a host of house-elves, all formally dressed in livery of green and gold. As one they bowed low and said, "Welcome home, My Lord."

Once Harry had thanked them, a stout house-elf stepped forward and introduced himself as Oak, the Head House-Elf of Kensington Halls. "We could not appear in the lower floor, My Lord, as that is the human section of the Palace, where the non-magical visitors and other friends of My Lord are received. The upper floor is the magical section of the Palace, however, and has its own safe entry and exit Floos and Apparition rooms for the magical peoples. Of course, eventually it is house-elves who perform all tasks in the Palace." Seeing that Harry looked a bit confused, Oak added, "Some of us have the ability to turn into human forms for a periods of time according to our will and need. Thus we may present ourselves to the non-magicals without raising suspicions."

Harry nodded in understanding and asked the obvious question. "Could you transform for me please? I've never heard of such a thing being possible."

"Of course, My Lord." Oak shut his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something as a purple aura surrounded him. Before Harry's astonished eyes, first Oak, then nine other elves grew into human forms that unsurprisingly resembled their elf features. Oak addressed him again, "I am the Head Butler to this household, My Lord and with me are Higgins, the under-Butler, for when I cannot serve, Mathison, who will be My Lord's valet for appearances, Aaron, your coachman, Smarth your Head Groom, Penrose and Filbert, your footmen, while Bertha is the Housekeeper, Marie is My Lady's maid when you should take a wife, and Jean is the servant."

"How is it that you speak so fluently, Oak?"

"The enchantment that allows us to assume these forms was laid on us by Lord Gryffindor's grandson, Lord Samuel Gryffindor, who was a great friend of the then Duke of Stanhope. His enchantment allows us to converse as humans do, which makes it easier to blend in, in these forms," answered Harry's butler, indicating himself and the other enchanted elves.

"This is s wondrous enchantment, indeed," said Harry. "Are you able to do your magic in these forms too?"

"Yes, My Lord. Only our forms are different, but our magic and other abilities remain the same."

Harry nodded. "Very well then. Take me to the ward keystone of this house. I want to transfer control of the wards to myself as soon as possible."

"Very good, My Lord." Changing back to his own form, Oak trotted off towards another set of ornate doors at the back of the room. Harry followed him and the elf led him to the end of the corridor, through a small door at the end hidden behind a password protected painting, past a strange looking gargoyle with green eyes and finally to a set of winding stairs that led down and another that went up, past another gargoyle that was the twin of the one above, and then they finally arrived at an alabaster statue of a lady, a huge hunting dog lying at her feet, a golden horn in her hand, and a smile on her lips. Lips that moved as she spoke in a musical voice.

"Welcome, My Lord. You have come to us at last." It was such a happy sound, that Harry smiled. "I have indeed, My Lady," he replied as the bowed to her. "May I ask My Lady her name?"

"My name is Mnemosyne, which means Memory. I was set here by Lord Samuel at the same time as when he bestowed the elves with their special magic. You see, the young Marquess of Kensington then, was born magical to non-magic parents. But for the fortunate friendship of the Duke of Stanhope with Lord Samuel, young Ian would not have grown into his magical powers. They were great friends being of a close age. It was at that time that Lord Samuel suggested setting up the ward keystone here, so Lord Ian could protect his own house. He did mention it would be excellent practice for him. Lord Ian's magic was more powerful than most, but Lord Samuel was a Gryffindor after all. So I've been here ever since, guarding the Guardian Stone, waiting for the next Lord to arrive. And now here you are." She laughed.

Harry had conjured a set of comfortable chairs for himself and Oak as Mnemosyne told her story. At the end of it, he smiled with her and rose. "Then, if you will, My Lady Mnemosyne, may I now take control of the wards of this household for the protection of all herein?"

Mnemosyne's eyes seemed to gleam and a smile touched her lips. A slim finger pointed down at the dog at her feet. When he looked down at the dog, Harry saw that its head was twisted up towards the Lady's face. Then it turned to look at him and as its mouth opened in a huge grin, its tongue lolling out, a bright green emerald as big as his fist rolled out. Harry dived for it and caught it: he wasn't the Gryffindor star Seeker for nothing. But as soon as the emerald came in contact with his hand, it glowed and Harry could see that it had a gold heart that pulsed as the Stone seemed to fill with power. When the gem was glowing a vibrant green, a golden glow washed through Harry, leaving him with years of knowledge, not only about the wards, but about everything done in the house, the location of every creature or person and the knowledge of all the defensive and preventive measures put in place by all the magical Lords since the Lords Samuel Gryffindor and Stanhope-Kensington.

When the glow was absorbed into him, Harry blinked and looked down at the dog that seemed to be waiting. Kneeling beside the alabaster creature, Harry rubbed it between the ears as he returned the Guardian Stone to its resting place. It was actually quite ingenious, he thought, as the dog wagged its tail, closed its mouth and settled back down in its previous pose. Straightening, Harry looked up into the Lady's clear blue eyes. "As you have gained understanding of us, My Lord, so have we gained an understanding of you. Suffice it to say that that we have never before had a Lord Gryffindor who possessed Parcel Magic. But Lelaps trusts you, and that is enough. Welcome Home, My Lord Potter –Evans Stanhope Peverell Gryffindor." The Lady bowed her head to Harry.

Harry bowed to Mnemosyne, bid them both farewell, and began the long trek back to the upper levels. He knew he could have apparated, but he wanted to see the two gargoyles. Upon reaching the first he saw that it was a thestral, with green eyes that shone with recognition as he approached. Harry pet the creature and gave it certain instructions before moving on. The second gargoyle was a lion; he knew now that it was a representation of the Nemean lion from the Hercules story. The lion too recognized him and submitted to a caress as it listened to Harry's commands. Having finished, Harry apparated straight up to the master bedroom on the third floor which was completely blood-warded for the privacy of the Lord. Only the elves could come and go as they pleased.

Harry spent the rest of the day settling in, discovering the Menagerie in the courtyard, locating the Kensington Vault that was actually inside Kensington Palace, admiring the 3 Rolls Royce and 2 Jaguars and 5 Ferraris that he apparently owned, getting to know his elves and celebrating the 6th birthday of Oak's son Twigg along with his own. At night, he wandered into his private Library on his personal floor and located the Register of Peerage. Going through the book, he realized that as the new Duke of Stanhope, he would have to present himself to the Queen as soon as possible, and resolved to do that on the morrow. Sending Mathison out to buy him appropriate clothing for his audience, with instructions to wake him at precisely 7 a.m. the next morning, Harry Potter, went to sleep in the softest pillows and eiderdowns he had ever felt.

**Only one thing required O Harry Potter lovers out there! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Acts of the Order**

It had been a beautiful morning, that 30th of July. Cakes were make, cards written, candles bought, linen washed, house repainted, brooms cleaned, garden de-gnomed, invitations sent, backs bent, fireworks tested, change hefted, shopping done, castles spun, ideas blipped, bets flipped, all of it for the Boy – Who – Lived.

Who, by the end of that wonderful day, had disappeared.

Such wailing and weeping and crying and snotting and tearing of hair and eating of cookies there never had been seen at Ottery St. Catchpole. The Weird Sisters were screeching something into the cacophony and the ghoul was crashing into all the pipes up and down the house. Arthur Weasley sat outside in the merciful silence of his shed full of Muggle contraptions, wiped his face with his kerchief and sighed.

Harry Potter had disappeared from the premises of #4 Privet Drive, Surrey on the night of 30th July, having been thrown out by an enraged Uncle. Said enraged Uncle had, the next morning, developed the extreme good sense to inform odd Mrs. Figg down the street that the infernal boy had disappeared. Of course, the fact that the next maintenance check would be coming in soon would have something to do with his frantic, red-faced concern. Remus was sure the man was going to have a seizure right where he panted, but this was apparently regular Vernon Dursley behavior. Then he looked at the sister. Marge, was it? And then he saw the dog. Ripper. What a family!

Poor Harry. It was a like a chant on the lips of the mother hen that was Mrs. Weasley. Where would he go, Poor Harry? How must he be, Poor Harry? What would he eat, Poor Harry? Remus snorted in disdain. The richest Heir in the Magical world was certainly not 'Poor' Harry. Telling the other Order members that he would look around some of the other places in the vicinity, Remus took off.

Three streets away, near a playground that had seen better days of both weather and infrastructural maintenance, he got his first hint that Harry, Merlin knew where he was, had disappeared via Knight Bus. There was no other way that his scent would just disappear, and he didn't yet know how to apparate. So he made the obvious decision. He stuck out his wand-arm.

* * *

A more nervous man than the Supreme Mugwump could not have been found on the wet morning of the 31st of July. A 15 year old Harry Potter, his, the Boy-Who-Lived, the future Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World, his poster child for the future, Gone! It was probably a good thing he wasn't prone to fainting fits, though he had to resort to imbibing a few of his own Lemon Drops. He had checked the house over himself earlier that day when he received the news from Mrs. Figg. The boy's room had been stripped clean; not a sock in sight, or a piece of crumpled parchment on the floor. Even the usual, faint, ever-present smell of owl had disappeared, vanished, wiped out. As though the boy had never existed. No no no, that kind of thinking wouldn't do. He had to be out there. Somewhere. The boy looked up to him after all. Surely when he calmed down, Albus would see that white owl of his winging its way towards him, bearing a frightened, frantic missive, begging for help and comfort. The old man's chest fairly swelled at the thought. Yes, he would wait patiently. And meanwhile, if anyone in the Order managed to pick up a trace of the boy, then all the better. They were all working for the greater good, after all.

* * *

A quickly dashed off letter, adorned with messy blots of bright purple ink, was borne along by a small ball of damp fur and feathers. Its movements were erratic and it seemed to be following no set direction that anyone could tell, since it kept being blown off course by the slightest of gusts. But, it was a determined flying, furry ball and soon flew headlong into the glass panes of a first story window of a peach and white house with a resounding, "THUD!"

A jump and a squeak of surprise later, the sash was thrown up and Pigwidgeon pulled bodily into the room by its resident. Setting the owl down before some warm Owl Treats and a bowl of fresh water, Hermione Granger opened her letter and read,

"Hermione!

Harry's gone! Dad was going to go to his house to get him out in time for his birthday and everything, but somehow Dumbledore got to know and he came and told us that Harry had vanished from his house last night. And now all that food is going to go to waste if he doesn't turn up. I don't know where he could have gone. Do you? Everybody's out looking for him, even the twins, but Mum's forbidden Ginny and I from moving even an inch. She says if Harry comes here, there should be someone in the house. But I know she's just saying that to make sure we don't go anywhere on our own. Anyway, the party's off, of course. Just thought you should know.

Ron."

* * *

Alastor Moody had thunked up and down Diagon Alley for a number of hours in the hope of catching a glimpse of the elusive Harry Potter. He had discovered when Remus's nose had led him to the Alley that the Potter boy had jumped bus to get here. Moody had growled appreciatively at that. Logical mind. Potter's head clearly worked logically when unfettered with emotion. His earlier exploits had been hushed up quite well, and so were well known to a select few, Moody included. But the boy had presented no problem over the summer, when Dumbledore had set them up on shifts guarding the boy. There had seemed no need for the incessant guarding. But Moody was willing enough, what with what had happened recently. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! It was enough of a reason.

It was Remus who had sniffed his way up to the room that Potter had taken and paid for in advance for a week. Which meant that they had an extremely short window. Apprised of the situation, Moody had contacted Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley. The first had seemed excited; the second, relieved. Moody understood the second, and was puzzled by the first. Unusual reaction to have. But the answers could come later. For now, he did the only thing he could; he watched and brooded.

As the day came to a close, there was still no news of Harry Potter. Their only real lead was going as stale as Hansel's breadcrumbs, having seen no activity so far. Reconvening at the Burrow, they settled down to Harry's birthday dinner with a somber mood. Only Remus was quietly confident. And Ron, of course was happy as long as there was food. It was close to midnight when a teary-eyed Molly Weasley bid goodbye to her guests, each of them unaware that the object of their search had been blissfully asleep for 2 hours already.

**You may have guessed what else is in the pipeline for this story... do share your ideas and thoughts... be as free as Ron with your thoughts... but please dont be Snape-ish... ;) Read and Review everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Joining the Ranks**

The 2st of August dawned bright and early, splashing a slew of colors across the canvas that was the sky. Pinks and purples mingled with gold and the lingering vestiges of dark grey and the last few stars to shine bravely against the blush, creating a picture worthy of a Gainsborough. And at that early hour, Aaron, the coachman and Smarth, the Head Groom, could be seen helping the newest young Duke to learn to keep his seat atop his horse within the privacy of the inner courtyard, while Hedwig wheeled lazily above them, enjoying the up-drafts.

When Higgins appeared to inform their Lord that it was time for breakfast, Harry dismounted smoothly from his pure white stallion, led him into his stall, removed the harness, brushed him down and forked the hay and oats into his stall, before apparating directly to his rooms to bathe. Mathison was already there when he came out, ready to dress him appropriately for the activities of the day, before they went down for breakfast.

After breakfast, Oak transported Harry to the ante-room off of the visiting chambers of Her Royal Highness, Queen Elizabeth II of England. Here he had to wait until he was called for an audience. As he waited, Harry reflected on the strange events that had gone before, that led to him standing in this airy, comfortable room, waiting on the Queen.

King George VI, the Queen's father was a friend of Harry's grandfather, who had lived in the royal shadows in his day, earning him the right to be the King's close friend. He was popularly recognized as Lionel Logue, the King's speech therapist. Due to his great diligence and constant, unwavering support, the young King had overcome his stutter and become a beloved public speaker during a time when the people of England needed a strong leader. For his efforts, Lionel Logue was welcomed as a close member of the family and the young Princess Elizabeth was always grateful to him. It was in memory of those days that the Queen had granted Hadrian Rhodes Potter's grandson an audience so early.

And said grandson didn't have to wait long either. Inside of an hour since he had arrived, a starched, suited, aide came to escort him to meet with the Queen of England.

* * *

Remus had looked everywhere, in and around and about Diagon Alley, but Harry was nowhere to be found. It had been two days since he had been declared missing among the Order. Feeling and looking haggard, he approached Moody and Tonks to tell them that he would go and ask the goblins for any indication of Harry's plans, while the other two stayed at The Leaky Cauldron in case he returned. His plan approved, Remus trudged off towards the imposing white financial fortress.

Meanwhile, a pair of owls were winging their respective ways towards two important recipients. They were Gringott's owls and as such were aware of their duty that their burdens reached the intended humans as soon as possible. One of the pair, a tawny owl, hooted grumpily within an hour of setting out and wheeled around to return to its destination. Its companion, a majestic eagle owl, chirruped at his friend in enquiry and farewell, and continued on his way roughly south.

A bewildered Remus John Lupin received a Gringott's letter, just as he reached the top step of that illustrious bank that morning, while the owl hooted in a satisfied way and sped off to the Gringott's Owlery. He blinked at the white envelope in his hands; he didn't even have a vault there! Remus looked blankly at the letter. Lack of sleep and worry for his best friend's son had made him woolly headed and slow this morning. He debated opening the letter before entering the bank. Then, suddenly tired, he sank down on the steps and ripped open the letter. Moments later, his mouth fell open.

"Dear Mr. Lupin,

On behalf of Gringott's, London, it gives me great pleasure to bring to your notice that as of 31st July, Vault 1743 has been opened in your name, with an amount of 500,000 Galleons. The key to this vault can be collected from Teller Griphook at any time, upon producing this letter.

We look forward to doing business with you.

May you gold grow and your enemies suffer.

Ragnok

Director

Gringott's, London."

Seconds later, a tall man with frayed, patched robes could be seen almost flying through Gringott's doors, slipping on the marble flooring, and somehow managing to screech to a shaky halt before Teller Bolthard. "I need to speak to Teller Griphook please," he panted.

"What business do you have with Griphook?"

Remus mutely produced the letter. The goblin scanned it once, and gestured to Remus to follow him. Down two corridors, two heavy metal doors and a security checkpoint later, Remus found himself sitting on a comfortable couch, facing another goblin. "Welcome Mr. Lupin. I am Griphook. We did not expect to see you here quite so soon. It has been barely an hour since we sent off the letter you now hold."

A little red in the face, Remus answered, "Yes, well, I got the letter just at the steps of Gringott's." Then in a rush he blurted out, "I was coming to find out whether anyone here would know where Harry Potter would be. I followed his scent here 2 days ago, but I didn't think it would take quite so long to find him." Remus looked up at the goblin, to see him looking quite amused. If the grimace of his lips could be called amused.

"Mr. Lupin, while I do assure you that Mr. Potter did come to us and transacted some business with us, and that he is completely safe, what I cannot do is tell you where he is now. That would come under client confidentiality, and I am certain Mr. Potter would not like to have that trust abused."

Remus thought about it. The goblins knew where Harry was. They knew he was safe. They knew he had the means to take care of himself. He knew they would not volunteer any more information than what he had already been told. And it was just possible that Harry had left instructions to that effect. Which could only mean one thing. The old Marauder looked at the goblin, smiled, and said just one thing more.

"Please do write to Lord Harry James Potter and thank him for carrying out the instructions in his father's Will. And please also remind him that I very much look forward to meeting with him at the soonest."

Griphook smiled back at the wizard before him and nodded. Then he reached into a pocket and withdrew a small envelope which he handed to Remus. "This is the key to your new vault, Mr. Lupin. We will charge a minimum rental fee to be deducted every year. If you would like to see your vault now and make changes, it can be arranged. Or, of course, you may do so later."

"Thank you, Teller Griphook. I think I'll see my vault later. I must return to my search for now," replied Remus as he rose.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. If there is no other task, then allow me to escort you out; our corridors can be very confusing."

Remus followed the goblin out. At the front doors, they shook hands and exchanged the traditional greetings. Griphook had the last word, "Thank you for banking with Gringott's." He winked and withdrew into the bank proper.

* * *

A satisfied Lord Potter-Evans Stanhope Peverell Gryffindor stepped out of the Queen's audience chamber and called for Oak. The elf appeared in his human form, took Harry's hand and disappeared. Landing safely in the drawing room, the young Lord sat down to a much needed lunch, having spent all morning at the Palace. Carving a chicken breast, he said, "Oak, would it be alright if I called an Elf here?"

"Of course, My Lord. Anyone you call is welcome in your house."

Harry's cheeks colored and he heard Bertha giggle. "Well, yes, but he is rather an odd house-elf." Serving himself the chicken he continued, "You may have heard of Dobby, perhaps?"

Hearing a THUMP, he looked up to see that Higgins had fainted away. Two kitchen elves popped in, picked him up and popped out again. He raised his gaze to Oak's.

"We have heard of him, My Lord. But if you choose to call him here, then we will accept him. His thoughts are… unorthodox… but he means well towards you. In fact I do believe that he is half bonded to you anyway, as you were the one who helped free him."

Thoughtfully chewing his mouthful of chicken and gravy, Harry nodded absently. After a moment he said, "You may be right about that, Oak. Thank you. I had not thought about it. But the reason I want to call him is that he is the only one that my other friends know and recognize. If he is here, they cannot make him look for me, but he can help me in various tasks that I want to see done. His presence alone, as my messenger, will lend credence to the fact that any orders, requests or missives are from me and no-one else. Fool-proof evidence to the fact, you might say," finished Harry, enthusiastically waving a fork in the air to emphasize his point.

Oak nodded and said, "Those are excellent points, My Lord. Call him."

"Dobby! I need you to come here now!"

"The great Harry Potter calls and Dobby comes, sir! Dobby always does as Master Harry Potter tell him. Dobby is very happy to meet Harry Potter Sir again! How may Dobby help Master?" asked the little green elf who was clinging tightly to Harry's right leg. He was dressed in a multi-colored jacket and shorts, with at least four pairs of mismatched socks on his feet and a tilting tower of Hermione's signature woolen hats topped off by a battered brown fedora. Oak shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward, while the other elves present were in various stages of shock.

Kneeling as much at Dobby's grip allowed, Harry hugged the elf and said, "You are my friend, Dobby. Welcome home. From now you will always have a home with me."

Huge tears blossomed in Dobby's round eyes as he gazed up at the boy, no… young man, who had saved him from a life he wanted to forget forever. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Dobby pushed back and nodded, "Dobby will do as Master says."

Smiling, Harry waved his wand over the elf and said, "Then, Dobby, my friend, from now on you will wear these clothes, so that everyone will know you are a Potter Elf and a Free Elf." The hats, socks and jacket disappeared, to be replaced by a soft woolen livery shirt in crimson trimmed with gold and a crest over his heart that showed a flaming phoenix holding a golden wand in one claw and a flowering white lily in the other. His shorts were crimson as well, and on his feet were small, black flat shoes that covered gold socks. Dobby gaped at his transformed self in the mirror that Harry had conjured.

"Harry Potter, sir? You wants me to be wearing these?"

"Yes Dobby. You are now a Potter Elf. And this is what all the Potter elves will wear. And now for the other thing… Oak?"

"Yes, My Lord?" Oak replied over the 'Eep!' from Dobby who had spun around to take in his sights for the first time.

"I want you to find a way to cast the same spell on him as has been cast on you. But let it be done quickly. I have work for him tomorrow."

"It shall be done, My Lord. I already know the spell. I will cast it at the stroke of midnight. That will be the best time."

Calling Dobby's awestruck attention from the huge house that he was now a part of, Harry explained to him the details of the spell, telling him to be ready for the next day. Leaving him to get acquainted with the other elves, Harry left the table and apparated upstairs to his private study. There, he wrote three letters, two of which he sent out with Hedwig. The third he took with him as he apparated directly to Evans Cluster, landing softly in his mother's ancestral home. A deep bell tolled somewhere above him and a voice intoned, "Welcome, Lord Evans, Heir of Lily Potter nee Evans. The House of Evans accepts your Over-lordship."

Harry turned to the portrait on his right and bowed to the portrait of his many times great grandfather Lord Robert Evans. He was the first Lord Evans and now was the silent guardian, a first line of defense, since many defensive wards and protection magics were voice activated by him. Of course that was when the Lord of the House was not in residence. "Accept what is rightfully yours'," said Lord Robert as he touched a crystal that lay on a cushion at his side.

With that, a wall panel opened behind Harry through which a sweet breeze seemed to blow. In three strides Harry had crossed to the now open wall and walked through the opening; the walls closed behind him.

**A little cliffie here. Not much of a one, but, I didn't want to stretch the chapter on any more. Hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks to **Erris** and **ladywatertiger** for your reviews. Much appreciated! I hope you like the story as it continues.

A big shoutout to **Spring Raine**, **ladysavay** and **ILikeComps** for being the first to review on this story!

Thank you all for encouraging this work.

And on that note, knowing that I do not own even a lightening bolt scar *sigh*, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – White Trees and Kettled Fish**

After her pit-stop at Gringott's, Hedwig made her way to the home of the Ministry of Magic's DMLE Head, Amelia Bones. Arriving a little past 8 p.m., she pecked on the window of the kitchen, where Amelia was cooking dinner for her niece and herself. The witch's head came up sharply but she made no move towards the window. Hedwig held up her leg and the Gringott's seal on the envelope came into view. Nodding, Amelia opened the window with a wave of her wand, set out some food and water for the owl and took the letter from her.

Having performed the regular security and tampering checks on it, she opened the envelope, only to have another fall out of it along with a letter. What caused her mouth to fall open in shock was the letter from Lord Harry Potter.

* * *

A vast field spread out before him, dotted with apple groves and cherry bowers. But what interested him most were the fairies. A variety of the little humanoid creatures were flying over the lush green carpet and among the trees, playing in the sun, which made their translucent wings flash with every color of the rainbow. They soon noticed the presence of the human in their playfield and Harry was surrounded by the flash and flutter of their wings as they jostled each other for a space around him. They seemed as fascinated by him as he was by them.

The fairies tugged at his hands pulling him towards a river that he hadn't seen due to a roll in the land. As he sat down, his new friends started bringing him gifts. Apples, cherries, bramble berries, daisy chains, wild strawberries, reed baskets, and many other little things made their way to him until he was dwarfed by the sheer amount of fruits before him. They all seemed to be waiting for something, so he plucked an apple off the pile and bit into the succulent flesh. A high-pitched giggle met his years and the fairies all laughed. Harry couldn't help but join them.

This mood might have continued but for a sudden low throbbing wail. It seemed to come from beyond the apple grove and caused a lot of fright among the fairies. They screamed and flew off, disappearing in a matter of moments. Above him, Harry noticed that the sky grew dark and the clouds roiled in a fierce dance all their own. The wail was repeated. Harry rose to investigate, walking around the grove to find a patch of bramble and thorn. Searching the bramble in the decreasing light, he found himself looking at the most emaciated bird he had ever seen. It looked like a greenish-black vulture, and yet looked like no vulture he had ever seen. It let out its wailing cry again.

And the heavens opened. Rain came down in torrential sheets of silver, turning the land silver around him. It was then that he saw it. A faint glow, hanging off an apple tree in the heart of the grove. Curious, he headed towards it. He entered the grove and crossed the younger trees with their lighter trunks, but when he tried to get further, he couldn't; an invisible barrier seemed to impede his progress. Absentmindedly, he raised his hand and took a bite from the apple… and surged ahead. He took a bite every time he was stopped until he had both finished the apple and reached the base of the central tree.

There, right near the heart of the trunk, was the glowing apple. Two little grey owlets with sharp beaks and yellow eyes watched him approach. Harry circled the smooth trunk of the tree and saw no way that he could climb up. Thinking only of the apple, the placed his right hand on the trunk.

A surge of magical energy surrounded him and the tree with the raw elemental energies of the still raging storm being pulled down into the vortex. The trunk grew white around his hand and like fire it spread up and down the tree till the magic of the storm mixed with Harry's own magic turned the tree a bright white. It glowed and shone brighter than the sun.

The Augurey wailed again and this time the two owlets hooted in reply. Overhead, the storm dissipated in moments and Harry fell to his knees before the tree, exhausted but enlightened. He understood. The apple was simply a beacon. It was this tree that was the repository of magic for the House of Evans. If he had not picked the apple from the gifts given to him, he would not have been able to enter the grove and take up Lordship of Evans House by allowing the Guardian Tree to recognize him. Coming wearily to his feet, the new Lord Evans smiled, patted the Tree and vanished in a blaze of light.

* * *

"Madam,

We have never been formally introduced, though your niece Susan is in my year at Hogwarts. Allow me, therefore, to introduce myself. I am Lord Harry James Potter, popularly known as the Boy-Who-Lived. A classmate with whom I am not on good terms likes to say that I am the Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die. I am proud of neither achievement, in so far that these monikers have brought me notoriety and fame that I did not ask for.

However, seeing as I am undoubtedly the Boy-Who-Lived 15 years ago and who has continued to survive again and again over the past 4 years of Hogwarts from various versions or servants of Voldemort, for once today, I will make use of my apparent celebrity status in the Wizarding world.

You may well wonder why, if that were the case, is this letter in your hands instead of the Minister's. The answer is simple. I want to see justice done and a wrong righted. The Minister is less than cordial towards me now since I have had the temerity to shake up his safe little bubble of non-responsibility. Regardless, he is not the person who can get this job done. You, Madam, can.

I refer now to the case of one Lord Sirius Orion Black. I would like to request you to reopen the case and investigate it again. Before you decide that I am an upstart young Prince who is trying to flatter or browbeat his way into some sort of prank, allow me to say just one thing. Sirius Black is my Godfather. I am sure Madam, that you would realize the weight of those words. Yes, his magical oath would not allow it. Which means that we have to search in another direction. I can give you that direction.

If the Goblins have agreed to my request, there should be another envelope accompanying this letter. I will let that letter do the rest of my explanations for me. There is information inside that envelope that will open your eyes to the degree of deception that is rampant within the Ministry and elsewhere.

Should you require any explanations or other aid, or indeed if you should wish to contact me at all, just say the name 'Dobby' and my personal House-elf will be available at once.

In the meantime, Madam, I remain only your niece's classmate and fellow student.

Yours truly,

Lord Harry Potter (Head of House Potter)"

* * *

While a shocked Amelia Bones tore open the second envelope to find a copy of James Potter's Will to read a damning testimony from a dead man and an eye-opener for the rest of the world, Harry explored his new Manor, overjoyed to find that it had a cavernous, fully-stocked, well-ventilated potions lab on the second floor, with its own Potions-specific library, portraits of famous Potions Masters who were more than happy to start teaching him on the spot, and self adjusting equipment that catered to heat, light and almost all extraneous variables during Potion-making.

There was also a set of rooms set aside for the use of Runes and Charms practice respectively, which also had subject specific libraries and helpful portraits. But it was on the first floor that he found portraits of his mother, his maternal grandparents and other members of the Evans Family. There he was acquainted with not only the truth behind the Evans' Pureblood history, but also a very special friend; a rare blue-green phoenix with a white plume, called Destiny. Harry sat there for hours, talking to his mother, learning from her while the sun went down in the world outside. The parting, when it came, was bitter-sweet.

With Destiny riding on his shoulder (he was soon to discover that she would be inseparable from him), he returned to the entrance hall to notify Lord Robert of his departure. Nodding to the proud man, Harry apparated to his rooms in Kensington Halls. He gave Destiny the third letter, and waited for her to flame away. Changing into comfortable casuals, he plopped down on his bed and threw himself back into the soft pillows. Dinner could wait; it had been a long day.

**Will have to cut it short here and move on to the next chapter. 'Cause honestly, I'm feeling s little tired too. Did you like it? R & R as always! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Right, first I must reply to my reviewers and then on to the next chapter.

**HeartsGlow:** Thank you for your reviews. And to answer your questions, Harry was thrown out of Privet Drive on July 30th 1995, so he was 14. And the next day being his birthday, he turned 15 on the day that he goes to Gringott's. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear, but Harry's trunk and luggage were quietly collected by Oak to allow Harry to avoid being seen by Moody. As for Harry contacting the Weasleys, well, the Harry in this story isn't dependent on the Weasleys much. Besides, he knows that the Weasleys are a compass that is almost always oriented towards Dumbledore. He wouldn't want to take a risk contacting them. And the reason why Harry wasn't spotted being thrown out, will again be explained soon.

**ladywatertiger:** I'm glad you think so too. I just thought that Lily Evans being such a great witch, she should be a Pureblood. And it explains why Petunia Dursley was so jealous of her; she was a Squib. But I'm going to have to disappoint you with regard to Merlin and le Fay and other Arthurian characters, cause I just love those stories. But they will be kept to a minimum. this story is purely about Harry and his friends, etc.

Well, I hope that answers a few questions for my other readers too. Enjoy the next chapter! :)

**Chapter 10 – The Beach boy Comes Home**

August was almost gone and with it tensions within the Order of the Phoenix had escalated. No-one, it seemed knew where Harry Potter had disappeared to. Even Severus Snape's reports from Voldemort's camp gave no clues. Voldemort was as enraged by 'the Potter boy's' unaccountability. In his rage, he had tortured about half of his hapless sheep-like followers, but that failed to produce Harry Potter. Like a conjurer's trick, the boy had vanished from under a considerably large number of noses, not the least being the crooked one of Albus Dumbledore.

The old man had gone privately spare. His only consolation in this long month was that Voldemort was as clueless about Harry's whereabouts as everyone else. At least the boy had managed to keep out of danger. The rationale behind this line of thought was that, if anyone had been able to capture or even find Harry Potter, Albus would be the first to know; or perhaps the Daily Prophet, depending on who found him. By now, the British Wizarding world knew that their poster boy for the Light side had done a runner somewhere. And the uncomfortable spotlight had fallen squarely on the acknowledged Leader of the Light, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Harry himself had very quietly visited all his properties, inside and outside of Britain, adding a title every time he was acknowledged as the Lord of the House. His days had been fruitfully spent at either of his Houses Gryffindor, Potter or Evans, since these places could provide the best opportunities for regular training in various school subjects as well as for the fight that Harry knew would come soon.

Apart from his training, Harry had met with Amelia Bones, who had sent a request via Dobby for a personal meeting. The Goblins had provided evidence of Harry's Emancipation, the proper papers for which Amelia had found at the Ministry as well. Harry had given his memory of the day that the traitor Pettigrew had been unveiled before Sirius and Remus at the Shrieking Shack in his 3rd year. Madame Bones had also quietly looked for the case history of Sirius Black among the Askaban files, and had come up with only a handful of sand.

Convinced by the evidence before her, she had started a campaign to bring Sirius Black back into the courtroom for a real trial. Harry's name was kept out of all proceedings. Instead, they had agreed to approach Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Sirius' sister, who was the only other person who had seen Harry in the past month. As a Pureblood witch, she had every right to demand justice for her brother, and had filed the required papers at the Ministry.

Alarmed at the sudden interest in the Black case, Dumbledore had tried to sweet-talk both witches out of their decision. But they were both adamant, for different reasons; Dumbledore had no choice but to agree as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, to allow the re-trial of Sirius Black in absentia.

Not that Sirius wasn't there. No, that was just a well kept secret between two prankster boys and two very smart girls. And it involved a certain Potter Beach property in France, some Glamour Charms and a rare blue bird.

* * *

MINISTRY RETRACTS STAND ON SIRIUS BLACK'S VERDICT!

SIRIUS BLACK A FREE WIZARD!

In an unexpected turn of events, The Ministry of Magic, that has unwaveringly refuted all previous claims of the innocence or of mistaken identity of the man so long purported to be a mass murderer, reversed its stand on his sentence in a closed session ruling of the Wizengamot late last night.

The office of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, told the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black, the last Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, was a free man, by virtue of being wrongly implicated for the killing of thirteen muggles and one wizard in a London suburb fifteen years ago.

The Ministry captured the real culprit early this week, at Diagon Alley. Peter Pettigrew, thought to be a victim of the massacre perpetrated by Sirius Black, was found guilty of having faked his own death in order to flee the area in his illicit animagus form of a rat, when confronted by Black about his role in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, and the attempted murder of their one year old son Harry Potter in their home in Godric's Hollow, by the self-stylized Dark Lord, You-Know-Who. Evidence towards this is supported by his confessions given under Veritaserum, witnessed by the DMLE Head, Amelia Bones, Minister Fudge, this reporter and the entire Wizengamot body, including Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore, in which he clearly states being the Secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm for the Potters, and having willingly given up this information to You-Know-Who.

Minister Fudge had this to say. "We at the Ministry wish to extend our sincere apologies to the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord Sirius Black, for the time he spent in Azkaban under the sentence of the murder of Peter Pettigrew, who, incidentally, was apprehended at the recent attack on Diagon Alley. Following Pettigrew's conviction for his crimes against wizards and muggles, his Order of Merlin is hereby rescinded and the Ministry will make reparations to Lord Black, for his heroic contributions in the war against Lord… well, You-Know-Who." The Minister's Office has agreed to give us regular updates about the fates of the prisoners.

Notably, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived gave their statements regarding the unlawful internment of Sirius Black at the end of the last school year when Mr. Potter won the prestigious Tri-Wizard Tournament.

In related news, another pensieve memory obtained from Pettigrew by the DMLE office, has provided unsettling proof that last year's tragic death of a Hogwarts' Tri-Wizard Champion Cedric Diggory was in fact caused by an Avada Kedavra curse cast by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that was witnessed personally by the accused Peter Pettigrew. While experts are trying to examine the memory for evidence of possible tampering and to ascertain accuracy, the Minister met early this morning with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory regarding this news before the issue of this edition of this paper.

For the full story on Harry Potter and You-Know-Who, turn to page 3. For information on Sirius Black's relationship with Harry Potter, turn to page 5. For further details of Pettigrew's history and Sirius Black's wrongful incarceration, turn to page 7. For Dumbledore's statement to the Wizarding community turn to page 9.

This news report was accompanied by two photographs. One showed a flustered Minister Fudge talking to the press and wiping sweat off his brow with a lime green kerchief. The other was a shocking picture to many people. It showed an ecstatic Harry hugging a tearful Sirius, with Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger in the background. Sirius would hug them all one by one and then turn to have this only official photograph taken for the Prophet.

Order members who received the morning edition of the Daily Prophet on the 1st of September, were shocked at the news. It was hard to say what they were more disbelieving of though; Sirius' release or the first photograph of Harry Potter in over a month. Obviously, Dumbledore as Supreme Mugwump had known of Harry's connection with the case, but he could not say anything about his knowledge, as he was oath-bound by his position. But even he had been taken completely by surprise when Amelia Bones had produced Harry's memories in a Pensieve as evidence. That Harry and Sirius had both been there in the courtroom, in disguise, to watch the proceedings, no-one but Amelia and Andromeda knew.

The first thing the Order did after reading that news article was to assemble at Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore. They had to reassure themselves that the news was true and that Harry was alright. Of the first they got many reassurances; of the second, none. Throughout the court proceedings and after, Dumbledore had seen neither hide nor hair of Harry Potter.

A week later, the Daily Prophet carried another article on Sirius Black, informing the wizarding masses that Lord Black and Lord Potter had been sighted leaving the premises of Gringott's, where it was rumored that Lord Black had been given control over all his vaults and properties once again. The duo had then stopped at Florean Fortescue's for a sundae, before disapparating to destinations unknown.

* * *

"That was brilliantly done, Harry!" laughed Hermione Granger, the group's partner in crime. It had been decided that the people closest to Sirius should be present at Amelia Bones' office at the Ministry for the official picture. Therefore, Andromeda had told her daughter and Harry had owled Hermione with the details of the current events.

The group was currently sitting in the heart of Wizarddom, secure in the knowledge that no matter where they were, Dumbledore and the Order would not be able to find them. In that they were wise to stay together, since the entire Order barring Remus, who was now on his way to them, had descended en force on the Granger's house bare minutes after the first article had come out. The Grangers knew nothing about anything and Dumbledore was less than forthcoming as usual. Disappointed, they had left, leaving Moody under a Disillusionment Charm. But when the second article with photograph had been released, the Order had fallen into a shocked slump.

Harry? Their Harry? A Lord? At 15? Was it possible? Was it true? Could it be? Dumbledore?

Questions, rebuttals and wide eyes were the order of the day as Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley seemed to be unable to grasp basic facts. Dumbledore himself had sunk into a sort of stupor at the news, but he was determined not to let the news affect him. Or his plans for the boy. Swiftly he wrote out a letter to Harry, congratulating him on helping to get Sirius' innocence proved and on adopting his Head of House-ship.

Harry and his friends took one look at the letter and recognized it for what it was; a suck up. Pushing those matters aside they celebrated Remus' reunion with his Marauder brother and had a sleep-over at Harry's insistence. Dobby had arranged everything, and the party lasted until the wee hours of the morning, when an exhausted group of friends fell haphazardly into their beds. Dobby very quietly put a vial of Sobering Potion at their bedsides for when they woke up with sledgehammers for brains.

* * *

"The Potter brat is living alone in the world, without the protection of the old fool, and you say you can't find a trace of him!"

Black-robed Purebloods groveled on the floor before their red-eyed Master. No-one wanted to be at the receiving end of his wand. And then the hated curse rang out accompanied by screams in a sort of horrific symphony.

"CRUCIO!"

Tortured screams ripped from a raw throat as the Dark Lord kept his wand trained on the unfortunate man. He rolled around in a fetal position, arms and legs locked in a grim hold, until the curse was lifted. The body still shivered and shook, unable to rest, yet the mind knew that non-compliance to the behavior expected would result in more pain. And so he lifted his shaking body up and knelt once again in position, barely laying there.

Three people watched and listened, trying to remain unobtrusive and silent. They had been as equally shocked as the rest of the wizarding world at the news concerning Potter and Black. Narcissa, stuck in the nightmare of her marriage to the Lesser House of Malfoy, was secretly glad; glad that her brother at least wasn't a part of this nightmare. Severus Snape, was glad that his loyalties lay on the right side in this war… even if he had to bear the sight of the Potter brat every day.

Most surprising was the last person. He had followed the Dark Lord from the moment of his rise to his downfall. And he had returned when the Dark Lord had been reborn. But now… now he didn't know if he wanted to be a part of this fraternity anymore. With Lord Black back in society, his options had opened, but he knew nobody was waiting on him with open arms. Nobody trusted him to turn to the Light or believed that he could change. He knew he had only himself to blame. But he had to try.

**Aaaaand I'm going to leave it there! A little cliffie for you… :D**

**Ten points if you guess who it is! Twenty points more if you guess why…!**

**Like where this story is going? Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, Okay! Im sorry! *sob, sob*

**Spring Raine**, **HeartsGlow** and **Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra:** thank you all for the attention with which you are following this story. And I agree... Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix (shudder!) are NOT Sirius' sisters. No no no no no. However, for my story, Sirius was closest to Andromeda was considered her his sister because she neither supported nor married a D.E. Narcissa, on the other hand, considers Sirius her brother because of a Bellatrix incident in their youth, when Sirius helps Cissy. I hope that clears things up a bit?

**ladywatertiger:** your guess is close but no cigar. so you do not get points, sorry... :( but i have a chapter already prepared on your idea, and its coming along well. :) Ten points just for that!

Here is the next chapter everyone! A bit slow perhaps, but the fun times are coming... ;)

Thank you for reviewing everyone! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11 – New Skins**

Marauder's Den was a lively place to be since Harry had opened the place to Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Andromeda and Dora. Though the boys and Hermione made regular visits to some of Harry's other properties for their educative values, they preferred to stay at the Den. Hermione had visited her parents with Harry a week after the articles had come out, and had explained everything to them. Needless to say, the adults were indignant at the behavior of the Headmaster.

At Harry's insistence, the Grangers had agreed to accept a two-way voice activated portkey each to Harry's Peverell House in London.

"Please, use it whenever you want. Whether it's just for a break or if you want to go to London and need a place to stay, my house is at your disposal. It's fully stocked and I have a few house-elves there to maintain the place. So you don't need to worry about a thing."

"But Harry…"

"Mum, he won't take no for an answer. Just too damn stubborn when it comes to his 'saving people thing'," Hermione smiled at her parents and stuck her tongue out at Harry's pout.

"The only thing I ask, Margaret and John, is that if you are ever in trouble, or you needed to escape there, call Destiny."

He was cut off as a beautiful blue and green phoenix appeared in a flash of blue fire and settled on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck and singing. He smiled fondly, "And this… is Destiny; my phoenix friend."

The ladies were immediately taken by the beautiful bird who turned to look at them and preened for her audience. Harry laughed and she pecked him softly on his cheek. "So, as I was saying, before my beauty here arrived, if you need to hide, grab what you may need, portkey to London and call for Destiny. She will take you somewhere so safe, only I will be able to find you. In the meantime, I'm going to ask a Friend of mine to see about some wards around your house. They will keep you safe from unwanted magical visitors and notify me in case you are in danger and need help."

Harry smiled in a satisfied way as he though all this out loud. Later he noticed Hermione and Margaret were teary-eyed and John was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. Then he smiled back and they shook hands just in time for Hermione to launch at Harry to engulf him in a tight hug and Margaret invited him to dinner.

Harry ended up staying the night over.

The next morning, he offered to take them all to Diagon Alley early, since September 31st was around the corner. After breakfast, Destiny fire-flashed them straight into the alley and the Grangers gasped at the breathlessness of it. Taking Margaret on his arm with a wink at Hermione, Harry led the way to Gringott's, the foursome chatting gaily. Once there, Harry asked a tall, lean goblin for Griphook.

"Lord Potter, Teller Griphook is away on bank business. May I help you instead?"

"May I know your name, Gentle One?"

"I am Sharpblade, Lord Potter."

Harry responded with the traditional salute of a clenched right hand over his heart and bowed in respect. "May your enemies taste your blade, Master Sharpblade."

Surprised, the goblin returned the greeting and asked, "How may I help you, Lord Potter?"

"I wish to speak to Director Ragnok on an urgent matter. And I would like to go down to my Trust Vault."

"The second is more easily done than the first, Lord Potter. But the Goblin Nation knows that you are a Friend of the Director. Maybe that will be enough." He turned away and started walking, "Come. I will arrange for the second while I see about the first. I shall have an answer when you return." He spoke to a passing goblin, "Crackshaft, take Lord Potter and his companions down to his Trust Vault. And notify me when you return with them."

The goblin saluted him, "As you say, Master."

The Grangers and Harry bowed to the proud goblin and followed Crackshaft who led them to the infamous carts of Gringott's. Unsurprisingly, everyone but Hermione enjoyed the wild ride until it stopped in front of a familiar Vault. Since he was now a Lord, he had free access to any of his vaults, so he put his hand on the door and it opened.

Behind him, he heard a gasp as the adults saw the amount of shining coins in his vault. Harry took a pouch from a stack near the door and shoveled Galleons, Sickles and Knuts into it till it bulged. He had hardly made a dent in the heap. Then he turned around and gave the sack to Hermione. "My treat this year," he grinned.

The Grangers stared at him open-mouthed, till Hermione walked up and took the pouch from him. "Hermione Jean Granger! With did not raise you to be mercenary!" shouted her mother.

"Relax Mum. This is Harry's way of saying 'Thank you'."

"For what?" asked Margaret, confused, while her husband just said, "Eh…?" He was not at his most articulate just then.

"For being there," answered Harry quietly. "Any books you want to buy from Flourish and Blotts today, are on me, Hermione." He smiled shyly at his best friend who stepped up and hugged him tight.

Breaking away she turned and said, "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

With a laugh, Harry led them back to the cart and they arrived above ground in minutes to find Master Sharpblade waiting for them. "The Director has given you 15 minutes, Lord Potter."

"I thank you, Master. As this involves my friends here, may they accompany me?"

"Of course, Lord Potter. Now, this way."

Once inside Ragnok's office, Harry did away with pleasantries. "Ragnok, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"And you as well, Harry. Do sit, all of you. Now tell me how I can help you today."

"I have a request, Ragnok. I want Hermione's house warded. Since the news of Sirius' freedom and my own Lordship has been released, the Order and others are going to target her and her family simply because they are close to me. If you could ward it for me, it would be a great help to me."

Ragnok steepled his long fingers. "I'll send along my best warders to the Grangers' house today and let you know by owl. However, for the warding to hold, it will have to be keyed to magic in the house. As Miss Granger is magical, that should not be a problem. However, we will need a drop of your blood Miss Granger for a Willingness Bond for this transaction to take place. Will you do it?"

"Of course, Director."

Ragnok spoke quietly to an aide sitting at the back of the room who went out and brought a single sheet of parchment and a long, thin, shell handled knife. Handing the blade to Hermione, Ragnok waited. A second later, writing appeared on the parchment.

"I, Lady Hermione Nimue Jean Granger, Head of Lake House and Heir to Grangerley Estate, Wiltshire, do hereby voluntarily agree to use my magic as a focus for the wards that will be placed around my home, as undertaken by Director Ragnok of Gringott's, on this day, the 16th of August."

Upon reading the words on the parchment, Ragnok thrust the parchment at Harry and withdrew a few papers from his desk drawer. "Miss Hermione, if you would contribute another drop of blood on this parchment as well…"

Bemused, Hermione did as asked and sucked on her finger. Leaning forward to see the spidery writing that spread across the page, she gasped in shock and stared at the words on top.

**Declaration of Inheritance**

"A Blood Hereditary Test? Why?" she asked, her gaze moving between Ragnok and Harry.

Wordlessly, Harry handed her the first parchment. She scanned it quickly. "No way…"

John and Margaret gently took both parchments from their daughter's hands.

**Hermione Nimue Jean Granger**

Parents: John and Margaret Granger

Godfather: Jonathon Thornton

Godmother: Lily Evans

**Titles**

Head of Lake by Descent

Duchess of Lake (Most Ancient and Noble House of Lake)

Countess of Grangerley (Most Ancient and Noble House of Grangerley)

**Vaults**

Nimue Lake Vault: 94,00,000,000 Galleons

Grangerley Family Vault: 79,00,000,000 Galleons

Hermione Granger's Trust Fund Vault: 30,00,000 Galleons

**Properties in England**

Lake Manor and Estate – Wales (Unplottable and Fidelus; Blood Ward Heir Access)

The Eyrie – Orkney Islands (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Grangerley Estate – Wiltshire (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Persephone House – London (Unplottable; Heir Access)

**Properties outside England**

Shamrock's Bane – Ireland (Unplottable; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Lake Waters Keep – France (Unplottable; Fidelus; Blood Ward Heir Access)

Open mouthed, the Grangers just stared at Harry, waiting for him to explain. Harry in turn looked at Ragnok, who shook his head and sighed. "Harry, Lady Lake, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, there's no easy way to say this, but Heredity tests are never wrong. Never. It seems you are descendants of the House of Lake, the House established by the illustrious Lady Nimue." He looked at the comically gaping faces before him and asked slowly, "You do know who she is…?"

Never one to miss her chance to supply the needed information, Hermione came out of her stupor to say, "The Lady Nimue was Merlin's companion and apprentice in the days of King Arthur. She became a powerful with and is said to have imprisoned Merlin when it was ordained that Arthur would continue his journey on his own. Merlin has not been heard from since, but Nimue continued to help the King against his enemies, particularly against Morgana le Fay, Arthur's step-sister."

She stopped and looked at Ragnok, seeming a little lost, "But… I hadn't read that Nimue created her own House. And how could I be her descendant?" she turned to Harry and asked a little desperately, her voice shaking. Her eyes filling with tears, she whispered, "I'm a Pureblood, aren't I Harry?"

Ragnok watched the young man stand and enfold the distraught witch in his arms as she wept. Her parents also looked on, not understanding completely why their daughter was so overcome. It was a tribute to how well Hermione had kept all the hurtful things to herself, so as not to make her parents worry.

Harry did his best to sooth the shaking witch in his arms. He rubbed her back and murmured soft, encouraging words into her ear as he smoothed her hair. He must have done something right, as Hermione quieted in his arms and simply stayed there, letting Harry hold her, comforting her by his presence and acceptance.

"You are my best friend Hermione. Nothing, ever, is going to change that. It doesn't matter to me what your name is or what family you belong to, or how pure your blood is; it never has and never will," Harry spoke softly, tucking a wayward brown curl gently behind her ear. "I met you as an 11 year old on a train to a place neither of us had ever heard of before. There's nothing different about us. I am still Harry and you are still Hermione."

He looked down to see her face pressed against his chest and he tucked his chin to press a quick kiss on her forehead. "You okay, Mione?"

The brown head nodded against him and he let her push herself away from him; let her find her strength on her own. She pushed her hair back and gave him a tremulous smile, to which Harry treated her to a devilish smirk and a wink. Hermione giggled then gave a watery laugh. Sobering, she gave her best friend a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Harry."

Ragnok waved a negligent hand and cleared all traces of her tears, for which Hermione was embarrassed but grateful. She sat near Harry, holding his hand. "So, what next, Director?"

"You must do exactly what Harry has been doing this past month. You have to visit all your properties, so you can be recognized and then take control of the wards. In the meanwhile, Harry and I," continued Ragnok, nodding at Harry who nodded back, "will organize a Gringott's official announcement to the effect that the Heir of the Lady Nimue has been found. Before that happens, however, it is imperative that you and your family leave your present Muggle house completely and settle down in one of your new properties. That will allow for greater safety and prevent unwanted visitors."

"Do we have a say in this at all?"

The magicals all turned to look at the two very bewildered Muggles in their midst. "We don't want to give up our jobs. Or our normal lives. We worked hard for them. And we love our own house. We are not leaving our home," said Margaret shakily, as her husband put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Hermione went to kneel at her mother's knee. "Mum, we won't be giving up anything. I love our home too. None of us will give up our normal lives. I promise. This is just a precaution. Inspite of the wards that the Director will have put up around our home, we should still just go for a short vacation for a while. Just to be safe. It's only a precaution, Mum, Dad." She smiled at them winningly and said, "I like my room, you know. Won't get another library like the one Daddy built for me. Plus, I've always enjoyed our Sunday dinners in our cozy, warm kitchen. I'm not giving any of that up."

The Grangers had pulled into a huge family hug, thankful for their love and that their lives would go on as before. While they were preoccupied, Ragnok asked a goblin to bring in a particular box. Minutes later, when Hermione had disentangled herself from her parents, he brought her attention to the various articles of office that she had to accept.

There were the two Rings of Houses Lake and Grangerley. The latter, Ragnok mentioned was also a Muggle Royal House. Also, the House of Nimue had an Heirloom that could only go to the True Heir. He drew out a long slim box and handed it to Hermione. Slipping the lid open, Hermione saw a pure white wand resting on a bed of black velvet. With a trembling hand, she picked it up.

A tremendous gale whipped around her as she raised the wand high, an indescribable feeling of power and knowledge and ancestry flowing through her.

The Wand had chosen it's Witch.

**Gosh! That was quite long. I kinda ran away with Hermione's history there. Hope I made sense though. Read and Review as always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Come As You Are**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was a little under the weather and couldn't write out the story. However, to make up for that, here are two more chapters, for your reading pleasure! :) hope you like them!

Everyone, there was a slight mistake, that has been rectified, having been brought to my attention by **HeartsGlow** and **sachaelle**. My thanks to you. Hermione's Heredity test was done on 16th August. I blame it on auto-text in Word. *wink*

**Spring Raine**, I love that you loved that scene too. I just wanted it to be real. Many thanks!

And, thanks to the Guest and to anonymous for their constructive criticism. I'll try to keep it in mind. Thanks.

**But moving on… Love Nirvana! Just had to say that… ;) enjoy the story… :)**

As usual, King Cross' platform number 9 and ¾ was crowded as the new term beckoned a host of students back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st. The Barrier between the Muggle and Magical King's Cross was mercifully obstacle-free now that Dobby was working for Harry. Saying goodbye to John and Margaret Granger, the two teens walked through the wall together. Harry had shrunk their luggage and put it in his pocket. Both knew that the moment they were spotted on the platform, they would be mobbed.

**Flashback**

True to his word, Ragnok had arranged for Hermione's new status to be revealed to the Wizarding world in a very Gringott's fashion. A press conference had been called stating that the Director of Gringott's wanted to make an important statement that would affect the Wizarding world.

Obligingly, the various members of the Wizarding Press had gathered in front of Gringott's on August 27th waiting for the latest news. Maybe it would just be an early update on the taxation and interest schemes that Gringott's imposed every quarter. They were unrepentantly shocked out of their sleepy ponderings by the phalanx of Goblin Warriors decked in war regalia that no-one had seen in a thousand years and bearing weapons that glittered harshly in the bright morning sun that streamed out of the front doors of Gringott's. They marched down till the bottom step, stopping just before the gaping reporters, waiting for the lines to settle in place, two steps below the top. Once the Warriors had stopped, they stood still as statues with a practiced, eerie stillness that scared many of those watching the events unfold.

At no perceivable signal, the Warriors clashed their spears against their shields, the sound ringing wildly in the silence of the brisk morning air. On that cue, the imposing Director of Gringott's made his appearance. Standing on the top step, just before the towering doors of the bank, Ragnok looked down at his audience, watching them with an eager eye and a blank expression.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizarding Press. Gringott's has asked you to be here today to immortalize the reappearance of one who has long been hidden from our society. It was by great good fortune, and by the efforts of Lord Potter, that we were able to discover by way of a Heredity Test, the Heir of the Lady Nimue of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lake." Over the stunned silence, Ragnok raised his voice and boomed, "I present to you now, My Lady Hermione Nimue Jean Granger Lake, Heir of Lake House!"

With that he turned and stepped back, bowing towards the doors, where a stunning vision of flowing blue and white Goblin silk accessorized with exquisitely delicate Goblin gold and jewel-studded jewelry, with her hair smooth and flowing down her back in waves, Hermione floated out through the doors on the arm of a tall, elegant young man, dressed in a formal three piece suit. She held a pure white wand in her right hand and he rested his left hand on the pommel of a jeweled sword that rested on his left hip.

Out on the steps of Gringott's with the shining sun now making the white building shine behind them, the Press recognized the two as the famous Hermione Granger accompanied by none other than Lord Harry Potter himself. The reporters went wild with their questions hurled at the twosome, and the flashes of their cameras. If not for the protective presence of the Goblin Warriors who presented an impenetrable defense, Hermione and Harry may well have been over-run.

"We stand before you here today, to tell our world that I, Hermione Nimue Jean Granger Lake, have accepted my position by right of Heritage and Descent as the Heir of the Lady Nimue of House Lake. By the wand of My Lady Nimue, So Mote It Be."As magic swirled around her, accepting her oath, Hermione inclined her head, and quieted, waiting for Harry to speak.

Over the past month, with the help of regular food, plenty of exercise and Healer Rowland's nutrient supplements, Harry had gained in height and strength. No more was he the small, thin, undernourished, shy lad of before, whom they had followed relentlessly through his trials during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The young man who stood tall before them now, with a beautiful lady on his arm, no less, had filled out and exuded a quiet, hard confidence. Together, they presented a powerful picture; a message that enforced Ragnok's earlier words. The acknowledged Heirs of Wizarding Royalty had indeed returned.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter, of whom you all love to believe that you know everything there is to know. For 15 years I have been called the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. And I have endured it. But today, I am myself. I am what my parents made me. By their Blood, I am a Lord among you. And also a Pureblood; to this I swear by my magic." A twirl of a holly-phoenix feather wand sent forth a burst of multi-colored sparks; an action that was reflexively captured by the faster camera-persons standing there, their faces agog at what they were hearing.

But Harry's next words were drowned out in a high piercing scream that rent the morning air. Everyone turned to the source of the sound. In the distance, down Diagon Alley, black robes filled the street. A voice thundered, "FIND THEM!"

Hermione gasped in shock. "That's Macnair. And he knows we're here."

Harry looked at Ragnok over his shoulder, nodded to him and started off down the steps of Gringott's, whispering into a medallion around his neck as he went. The Goblin Warriors opening and closing ranks as he passed. The reporters were torn between running away to safety and trying to cover what could be that evening's front page news. Eventually, many of them stayed at Gringott's and watch from a distance. There was, after all, no safer place.

Sharp cracks echoed off the white building as the Marauders apparated in. "Coming Remus?" Harry didn't need to look around to know that Hermione, Remus and Sirius were all following him. The group moved casually towards the scene before them, trying to get close enough without being noticed. Hermione whispered a spell and all of them were suddenly cloaked and hooded. She heard a chuckle from behind her and smiled.

They got close to the Death Eaters, a few of whom were busy in torturing innocent bystanders. Screams of torture made the air throb. Harry strode forward, throwing off the cloak towards one D.E. while whipping out his wand and sending off two quick stunners at the closest Death Eaters. Behind him, Remus directed the others to form a curve behind him, instructing Sirius and Hermione to watch their flanks and the back while Remus helped Harry with taking out the Death Eaters.

"There he is!" shouted a cloaked and masked figure on the far side of the street. Curses rained across the street towards the four. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" Two red bolts of light shot towards Harry. "Protego!" shouted Remus, as Harry sent off a "Reducto!" that sliced up the street in front of the Death Eaters, throwing rocks up into their faces.

There came a voice from the side. "Avada Kedavara!" Aiming at a nearby barrel of water, Hermione yelled, "Accio! Wingardium Leviosa!" bringing it directly into the path of the bright green bolt. There was a loud bang, as the barrel disintegrated, causing the water to cascade on the unsuspecting Death Eater. "Stupefy! Glacio!" Hermione watched in satisfaction as the Death Eater fell unconscious, having turned into a block of ice. Behind her, Sirius dispatched other masked DEs that had tried to sneak up on them.

Many curses from both sides went wide enough to hit the cowering wizarding public and Harry knew he had to end this. Fast.

Suddenly there came a curt order from Harry. "Remus, Sirius, Hermione, close in. I don't want to fight any longer. Remus, shield charm, maximum, now!" "Contego Securus Maxima!" yelled Remus enclosing them in a bluish-white dome. "Don't move girls." He ordered, winking at Sirius, knowing what Harry would do. Just as the DEs surrounded them and fired their curses, Harry incanted softly, "Protego Maximus! Imago Flectus! Incantante Magnify Dispurtus! Duck if you see a Kedavra coming. This shield won't stop it." Counting at least six Kedavras coming for them, Harry whispered, "Get down on the ground just before they reach the shield."

In the second that the curses reached the shield, Harry yelled, "DUCK!" The Kedavra curses traveled through the shield and killed the DEs opposite them, while the other curses hit the dome, making a sound like a gong, and faster than the eye could see, were reflected back onto the Death Eaters, the strength of the curses magnified. As the four friends watched, all around them Death Eaters dropped like flies, suffering from a variety of curses; many too badly hurt to move. In the silence that followed, Harry felt a strong magical signature approaching. At the same time Hermione whispered, "Its Dumbledore."

**End Flashback**

Back there on the street, Dumbledore had merely taken an account of the events from Harry and Remus, saying nothing yet about the many dead Death Eaters behind them. But both teens were aware that the matter had not ended there.

Once through the barrier, they moved swiftly through the milling crowds, keeping their heads down to avoid attracting more attention than they needed. Needless to say, their progress was being carefully watched by many eyes. Some avid, some curious, some careful. But no-one approached them.

Getting on the train, Harry and Hermione found a compartment for themselves and closed the door, pulling down the blinds. Both settled in, pulling out a book to read. Soon enough, the train shuddered to a start and rolled out. Hermione pulled out an I-pod form her pocket and set it up on a table under the window. She had spelled the I-pod after she came into her Heritage as a sort of experiment on being able to use Muggle electronic equipment in magic-centric surroundings. She was pleased to see Arithmancy hadn't let her down.

A few hours later, someone thudded on the room. Sounded like a nutcracker. "We know you're in there, Harry. Open up." The voice sounded curiously muffled. Harry, who had been practicing casting wandlessly on the advice of his mother, lifted a hand towards the door and slid it open. With a series of thuds, a lot of bodies were suddenly rolling around on the compartment floor, which fortunately, was carpeted. Hermione swore she had felt the entire carriage shaking.

As far as Harry and Hermione could tell, there were four red heads, one blond head and one brown head. The blond rolled to her feet with practiced ease and brushed off her skirt. With a bright smile on her face, she skipped over the other still-groaning bunch and shook first Harry's and then Hermione's hand. In a dreamy voice she said, "It's so nice to have you back among us, My Lord, My Lady. I told them they were too full of Wrackspurts."

Mystified, Harry shared a look with Hermione which at least assured him that she had understood even less than he had from that pronouncement. Meanwhile, Neville, Ron and Ginny had managed to get up. Inexplicably, the Terrible Twins still found the compartment floor completely fascinating, as they were lying face down on it. They didn't have time to find out anything more because Ron had started shouting.

"We've been all over the ruddy train looking for you! Do you know how long the train is? Its almost time for the snacks lady to come around. We've barely had a second to sit." He promptly sat down next to Hermione. "Why are you here of all places anyway? It's the middle of the train!"

"We're here because we're Prefects, Ron."

Neville and Ginny congratulated the two. "Knew it would be you, Harry," was all Neville said, smiling broadly at his dorm-mate.

But Ron had gone red. "Prefects! You two made Prefects! Of all the…" he subsided into incoherence. Ginny twirled a finger beside her head. Hermione giggled.

"Well, seeing as we have some peace for a while, I just wanted to introduce my friend to you guys. Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood. She lives near us, actually. She's in my year, in Ravenclaw," introduced Ginny.

A chorus of 'Hi's and 'How do you do's and a sincere 'Welcome' from Harry echoed in the compartment, along with a few louder mumbles from Ron, who seemed to have departed from reality and two loud snores form the floor, which explained Fred and George's fascination for the carpet. Hermione conjured two blankets and pillows and made them comfortable. The rest of the trip was filled with laughter and getting to know about each others' summers. Of course, everyone already knew, more or less, about Harry and Hermione from the papers, but most of those present had their heads screwed on right and didn't pry. For this, Harry and Hermione were grateful.

Of course, Ron only roused himself when the snacks cart arrived, and he almost bought out the entire stock. Everyone ignored the far from endearing picture that followed.

When they had to go for their patrols, Harry and Hermione suggested that everyone stay where they were, as they would be back in only half an hour. The suggestion was happily accepted. But Ronald Weasley watched them leave with a sour expression.

A few seconds later, Dobby popped in with everyone's luggage and popped out.

By the time, Harry and Hermione had returned, everyone had changed into their Hogwarts robes. While Hermione was changing behind a screen that covered half the compartment (it really was a huge compartment), the door was rudely pushed open by their regular visitors.

Draco Malfoy and his bookends stood in the doorway, framed by nothing. Crabbe and Goyle were so large that they didn't even fit inside the door, choosing instead to stand just behind Draco Malfoy and thus block the entrance. Since they were all wearing their school robes, the only part of Malfoy that could be seen in the fading light from the windows behind them, was his pale blond hair. That, combined with his pale skin and trademark smirk, made for an unusual decapitated effect; as though Draco's head was just floating on the shoulders of his bodyguards.

"So this is where the Gryffindor Groupies have been hiding," said Malfoy. "I'm sure I heard a bunch of girls singing from in here. And since the Weasel and Weaselette and Longbottom are, I must be right." He looked at Harry and said, "You finally got yourself a fun club, huh, Potter? Winning the Tri-Wizard finally gave you a taste of fame, did it?"

In the next moment, two things happened. The twins having jumped awake at Malfoy's sharp voice, made to body slam him to the ground. But a fury of brown hair, shining copper in the last bit of sun through the windows, flew at Draco, slapping him with such force that his head jerked around and a bright red handprint bloomed on his cheek. He barely had time to register who had hit him for the second time in her life, than a second later, Draco found himself pinned to the floor under the Gryffindor Beaters.

"Poor boy," sighed Luna, softly. With everyone's incredulous eyes on her, she just shrugged, but looked piercingly at Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he broke contact with her, looking down at his school nemesis. In fact everyone was looking down at him. Without any orders, Crabbe and Goyle were just standing there blinking stupidly at their fallen leader.

Draco's head felt like it would burst. That slap had turned his head round and being dog-piled on had caused him to hit his head on the floor pretty hard. But it was the other wrench and jolts in his body that hurt the most. He passed out.

**You like? Read and Review as always! And there's another coming up, so click that little button down there! Haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – A Feast in Your Honor**

Harry made the other occupants of the compartment leave when the train reached the station. Hermione was already outside, helping Hagrid with the first years. When Harry was sure that everyone had left, he sat and waited for Madame Pomfrey's reply by Patronus. A few seconds later, a bright turtledove appeared and said, "Bring him straight up."

Calling to Dobby, he took a hold of his charge and disappeared.

In the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was waiting for Harry to bring Draco Malfoy. She idly wondered how much hell the Malfoy boy would raise when he discovered he had been brought there by his enemy and chuckled to herself. It was while she was enjoying imagining the look on the pale boy's face that Harry Potter appeared. Or maybe that should be Lord Potter, now, she reflected.

"What happened, Lord Potter?" she asked, as the Gryffindor gently placed the Slytherin on the far bed.

Harry frowned. What was more, he was frowning at her! Before she could check him, he said, "Madame Pomfrey, you have healed me in every year that I have been here. You fed me Skelgrow in my second year. More than many other professors in this castle, I may have met you most often, considering how often I have seen the inside on this place. You, at least, can just please call me Harry, cant you?"

Merlin! The look in those green eyes was enough to melt rock. Blinking away a sudden prickling in her eyes, Poppy Pomfrey nodded and smiled at the young man before her, sensing a change that went deeper than just his name. 'Very well, Harry," she smiled at the light in his eyes and the smile that swept across his young face. "As long as I don't find you in here more than normal… and if you call me Poppy. I would say you've earned that right."

She watched the boy nod and bow cheekily, "Agreed."

"Now, tell me what happened to Mr. Malfoy here," she asked, becoming all business again.

Harry related the events in the train and said, "I don't think she meant to hit him quite so hard. I think she was just concerned about how it would affect me. But it was the fall that hurt him more, I guess. He hasn't woken up since he passed out," he finished, watching Poppy casting several diagnostic spells over Malfoy.

"Well, he hasn't suffered any head injury, at least not on the surface, no broken bones. Lets check the rest of him." She turned to Harry. "Would you mind helping, Harry? I know you don't like each other."

"I'll help, Poppy," answered Harry as he moved forward to help the medi-witch with changing the boy's robes and put him into a hospital gown. "I'm willing to put the hate behind me now, if he will. I've had enough of it."

"You've grown up," commented the witch softly.

"Seeing Voldemort being reborn will do that to you," said Harry nonchalantly.

There was nothing else to be said. Together, they worked in tandem, in silence. But when they removed the proud Slytherin's robes, Poppy Pomfrey gave a gasp of shock and Harry turned a little green. Draco Malfoy's face was peaceful, marred only by the grimace of pain. Pain caused by the ropy scars and fresh tears that were still bleeding. Sensing a presence behind him, Harry turned to see Hermione there, her hand on her mouth, eyes wide and misty. She stared at the abused body before her, then turned to Harry. "I didn't do that, did I, Harry?"

"No, Mione. You didn't hurt him. This was done by Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." He put his arms around her and rubbed her back, subtly turning her away from the sight. "Go down to the feast, Hermione, I'll come down soon. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and straightened. She pointed her wand at Harry and incanted, "Imago Emino." An exact twin of Harry appeared where she pointed her wand and she directed the image to walk with her down to the feast. Turning at the door, she glanced at Draco, then looked at Harry, smiled and disappeared. Harry knew that smile hadn't reached her eyes.

"Dobby!" he called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you know what potions to use for Draco, or how to heal him?" asked Harry, pointing at the far bed.

Dobby pattered over and Madame Pomfrey watched as the little elf examined the son of the man he had once called Master. Dobby put his hands on Draco's forehead, his eyes tightly shut. A few minutes later, a little colour came into the pale cheeks and the waxen look faded along with the grimace. Dobby turned to Harry, "I will go and bring the required Potions for Master Draco. But I have healed his pain." A snap later, he was gone.

"That was an interesting solution, Harry. I would not have thought of it. Thank you."

"We cannot provide what we do not know of, Poppy. It was an interesting series of circumstances that brought Dobby into my path."

The medi-witch smiled wearily. "True, dear. I was there too."

Dobby popped in and set down a case of various potions and salves, beginning his treatment of Draco at once. Poppy and Harry exchanged a silent look full of words and meaning that each understood. Then Poppy nodded and Harry smiled. Turning back to her patient Poppy said, "Perhaps you should return to the feast now, Harry. I'm sure Dobby and I can handle things here now."

"Yes, Master Harry. I will bring back Master Draco to you soon." The little elf's voice was filled with a determined conviction. "We will not let the young Master stay here long."

As he left, the capable but soul-weary medi-witch heard, "Had things been different, perhaps Draco would not have been here at all."

* * *

As Hogwarts held its latest feast at the beginning of Harry Potter's fifth year of school, another feast was being held elsewhere. The ambience could not have been more dissimilar; a clearing in a dark forest, lit only by 7 red lanterns. None of them shone on the faces of the hosts, who were content in remaining unrecognized to their guests. Opposite them were seated five wizards in black robes, blending into the black night, but displaying their black hearts.

Their meals were separate. Different. In this hidden place, each could eat as they pleased.

The wizards dined on game and pheasant, a rare albino peacock and a French custard.

Their hosts dined quietly, silently, noiselessly. Between sips of a sweet wine, they took long draughts of another liquid that held more power and a greater richness of texture. For them. Not that they did not enjoy any delicate French sweets. They nubile young girls whose blood they sipped on from various parts of the girls' bodies fulfilled that requirement. The girls were, after all, French.

The guests put away their food, when they saw that their hosts were finished with theirs'. The table was cleared away and a black cloth draped over it. The meeting had begun.

One of the Death Eaters cleared his throat. "Your Highness, we have come to you on behalf of our Dark Lord. In his effort to bring change to the world of magic, to make things better for those who deserve it, and to eradicate the world of those who have usurped our rights by false means, he has found many that would hinder him. Thus, he faces a war. In this war, he seeks allies, those who would stand with him and aid him in his endeavour. To all such, he will extend his gratitude and allow them to live as they would on the chattel that are conquered, with only the understanding that the victors may be exempt from the same fate. Would you accept our Lord's gifts and join our cause?"

There was a long pause. In the silence, nothing could be heard except the rushing sound of the wind through the trees that made the leaves sound like water. The wizards shivered. Their hosts showed no reaction to the element that was the only thing in this forest that did not fear them. As the silence stretched on, one of the black robed figures began to fidget. At length across the table, there was a discernible movement. The dark host in the middle opened his eyes. They caught the faint red lantern light and glittered.

"We know why you have come to us." His voice was deep and measured. Yet it was youthful and clear. "And we accepted your gifts because it pleased us to do so. Indeed we thank you for these gifts as they are fresh and we have not turned our minds to travel that way for many a long decade." There was a pause. The wizards seemed to bend towards the speaker, willing him to continue.

"We have heard of this war of the humans. It began many years ago and even then it was preceded by another. Neither is different from the other. The reverberations of power started long ago. My brethren have visited these places and they have seen the events unfold. We have been where none have expected us to be. And we have seen what we have seen. Thus we know what we know."

He stood; his tall, sinewy, languorous form, unfolding from his black wood seat. "Therefore, Rodolphus Lestrange, take back this answer to your Black Master.

The Dark Arts have a Dark Master and it is not he.

The wizarding Dark Lord shall not sway me.

I have seen power where he thought there was none.

I will still be here when all of him is done."

With that, an unseen host swarmed the five wizards, taking three and leaving Rodolphus Lestrange alone in the clearing with his wife. Both were shivering, and not with the cold.

**Oh My Gosh! Even I am shivering right now. Do so hope you liked this chapter, 'cause I have no idea where it came from! It's like my brain typed it. Complete out-of-body experience that was.**

**Regardless, please R n R! I'm so looking forward to it… :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Nature**

The first week of school was more hectic than usual. All the professors seemed to be trying to scare the students into some kind of shock. More than once, Harry and Hermione had to snap Neville out of shaking in his shoes whenever he saw either McGonagall or Snape within 5 feet of him.

The reason was the writing in the sky; it was OWL year. People would read and study and prepare till they dropped or end up with Filch, cleaning the castle without magic for the rest of their lives. Of course, Hermione had put an end to that rumor within an hour of learning its source, but the Weasley Twins' damage had been done. Which didn't mean they weren't damaged themselves though; they soon discovered that dear, sweet Hermione had a devious mind, when they found themselves caught by Filch and Mc Gonagall at 2 in the night, when they were returning from a stash off contraband on the fifth floor. Not their happiest hour.

Hermione looked like the cat that had licked the cream for good reason, especially when the twins didn't realize that she had spelled their wands to send her's an alarm when they tried to send a jinx or hex her way. There were times in the common room, late at night, when she would break into smile as wide as a Cheshire cat, and two identical frowns would wreath twin features.

Harry thought she was having way too much fun trying out her new powers. Turns out, Nimue had a turn for organization and sleight of hand when dealing with difficult situations. Hermione had evidently inherited more than her Wand. At least she had promised not to have too much fun.

Harry knew he would have to keep an eye on this new and improved Hermione Granger. Then he chuckled affectionately at the thought.

The good thing about having ever so many houses and ever so many tutors was that you got taught a lot. As in A LOT. But all that time in Sirius' and Remus' and his Mum's classes had definitely helped with his current school work. Especially with Snape. Lily had directed her son towards a book in the Evans Library that she had placed there for safekeeping right after she had left school. It was a Potions book full of notes and amendment and scribbles and annotations about the various potions and their preparation processes.

It was the motherlode of all priceless treasures; no pun intended. Harry had put his heart and soul into memorizing the book, annotations and scribbles included. And he had shared the book with Hermione, obviously. With the result, that for the first time in 5 years, Severus Snape couldn't take marks off from either Harry or Hermione for producing perfect potions, especially since he had seated them in opposite corners of the room, without partners, so they couldn't possibly have cheated. By the end of the month, after losing a furious battle of wills with Dumbledore and an impromptu test against Harry himself, he was forced to admit, albeit privately and never out loud where he could ever be heard, that Lily Potter's son was… good… at Potions, and so was that insufferable, bushy haired know-it-all.

The real thorn in his side was the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts. The breakfast and dinner times were distracting, as the Headmaster kept trying to either gain Harry's attention or access into his mind. Harry was ever so glad Remus had suggested Legilimency as another way to beat off the effects of the Dementors. He wasn't quite as good as he could be yet, but as long as he didn't have eye contact with the person casting the Legilimens Charm, he would be okay. It was already a plus that he was able to tell when he felt an intruder in his mind. It was enough for him to keep Dumbledore out of anything important; not to mention it was fun to feel the old wizard's frustration.

It was near the end of September that Destiny appeared in a bright ball of blue flame to hover in front of Harry. Next to him, Hermione went quiet in the middle of giving an answer to Minerva McGonagall, who was staring in wide-eyed shock at the bird. The class slowly turned to see why the Gryffindor Princess had suddenly lost her voice, the way they had many-a-time wished. Murmurs that were spreading through the class at the sight of the two Gryffindors having a silent conversation with the beautiful Phoenix. The murmurs turned into an outright debate when Harry turned to Hermione, who nodded, before both Harry and the Phoenix disappeared in another burst of bright blue.

The Deputy Headmistress roused herself and took control immediately. "This class is dismissed. You will all go to the Library to continue with your reading of the current chapter. For homework, due Friday, you will all give me an account of the behavior of the Dispersing Spell in an environment where Transfigured objects are in abundance. Miss Granger, if you would accompany me to my office, please."

Hermione nodded and rose, waiting for the stern professor to precede her out the door of the classroom. The moment she left, the class turned as one to Hermione, some inquisitive, some cautious, and others dismissive. She failed to notice, as she hefted her book bag and followed the professor, that there were three sets of eyes that were watching her with expectation as she left the room.

* * *

Having warned the old lady via Destiny of his impending arrival, Harry was greeted by Mrs. Figg with a cup of tea and the smell of cabbages cooking. Politely refusing the refreshment, Harry left Mrs. Figg's house, casting a wandless Disillusioning Charm as he went out the door.

Number 4 Privet Drive looked the same as it had barely two months ago when he had been thrown out onto that pristine lawn. Come to think of it, that lawn didn't look quite so pristine right now. There were scuff marks on the grass that had gouged the brown through the green and the wicket gate was listing on the top hinge. Someone had evidently forced their way through. Or forced their way in. A silent flash of light brought reinforcements.

"Sirius is at the other end of the street."

"Stay here then and send a Patronus if anything happens. I'm going in."

"Be careful, Harry."

The young man nodded and stepped through the gate, wary of the slightest sound. But he trusted Remus and knew that the werewolf's senses were far sharper than his own. Pushing apprehension to the back of his mind, Harry tested the door and finding it unlocked, pushed it open.

There was the house he had lived in for most of his life. Where he had endured as much as Dobby had with the Malfoys. Where lived the people he had hoped never to see again. With a deep, fortifying breath, he strode determinedly through the door.

* * *

"Now, Miss Granger, perhaps you could explain where Mr. Potter has disappeared to?"

"I am sorry Professor. I cannot divulge any of Harry's secrets. They are his to tell."

Minerva glared at the girl before her in disbelief. She failed to answer a direct question from a teacher.

"Miss Granger, I would, of course have had Mr. Potter here giving his own reasons for his actions today. He is, however not present here yet. In light of the fact that it is simply not possible to apparated out of Hogwarts and he did not flame out with that unique Phoenix of his, I am bound to enquire after an explanation for today's events. As he is unavailable, it stands to reason that he would confide in you, particularly following that little silent communication you shared."

"Professor, I assure you, if I knew what was happening, I would tell you," said Hermione earnestly. "But I don't have a clue why he left at all. As for vanishing like that… well, I don't know how he did that. But it's not apparation, of that I'm sure. He'll tell you himself when he comes back."

There was a pause as Minerva's sharp mind tried to find loopholes in the Gryffindor Prefect's points. At length she conceded, "Very well, Miss Granger. You may go, but be sure to bring Mr. Potter to my office the moment he returns."

Hermione made to get up as she replied, "Yes, Professor, I'll bring him up when he comes."

"That won't be necessary, Mione. Thanks for holding the fort," came a voice from the door which opened to reveal Harry standing there in the act of pushing open the door. "Hello, Professor McGonagall. I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Where have you been, Mr. Potter?"

"All over the world, it seems," he replied in a hollow voice, sounding deeply tired, as he sank into the chair before the Professor's desk.

"Care to explain that remark?" coaxed Minerva, as she offered the students a ginger biscuit each.

"I can't tell you everything, Professor. But I can tell you where I went today…"

* * *

Number 4, Privet Drive was as pristine on the inside as Harry remembered it to be. The only glaring difference was the presence of the prone bodies of Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley on the shag carpet in the living room. Harry stared at them uncomprehendingly; noticing the darting eyes, the shallow breaths, the blue lips, the foetal postures and disheveled hair. He wasn't entirely sure what to do until Petunia Dursley came hurriedly out of the kitchen, holding an envelope.

Harry had never seen his aunt this way; she wore no make-up that wasn't already running down her face, her eyes were puffed and there were dark circles under them, her hair resembled a bird's nest and her manicured hands were shaking as she snatched up a folded letter from the coffee table and stuffed it into the envelope. Having done so, she turned towards the door, only to give a shriek at the sight of her tall nephew silhouetted in the doorway.

And then Petunia Dursley nee Evans, threw herself at Harry and wept.

* * *

"According to Aunt Petunia there was a Dementor attack last night while Vernon and Dudley were returning from the local bowling alley down the block. Fortunately they were close enough to the house to be able to get inside its protective wards before either of them were Kissed. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen at the time and heard Mrs. Figg's cats yowling and went out to investigate. This may well have saved her husband and son's lives since she was somehow able to pull them both inside the house. And that's no mean feat. Both of them are as big as houses themselves."

"Harry!" chided Hermione, with a slap on his hand. He turned to her and smiled.

"But how did you get to know of this today, Mr. Potter? And what has been done for your relatives?" enquired McGonagall, trying her best to keep her revulsion and pity out of her voice.

"I had asked my Phoenix to visit them everyday just to keep an eye on them…"

"You mean that blue phoenix that came earlier in class?" the professor interrupted.

"Yes, Professor. Destiny?"

A brilliant blue flash illuminated the room as Destiny appeared on Harry's shoulder, singing. Everyone immediately felt their emotions ebb and Harry rubbed the bird's head with a careful finger. "This is Destiny, Professor. My Familiar. Destiny, meet Professor McGonagall."

The Phoenix turned her head to fix gleaming eyes on the elderly witch who felt as though she was being scrutinized intensely. She could not turn away from that steady gaze, though she did not try. Eventually, Destiny turned away and nuzzled into Harry who laughed. "I think it's safe to say that you've been accepted, Professor.

A smile on her face, the old witch looked younger and more carefree than she had for many years. "Has she met Fawkes, yet?"

"No Professor. At least not officially. Fawkes knows she's here though, although the Headmaster does not. I would request that you do not mention it to his either, until Destiny is ready for it."

Minerva nodded. "Very well. Now what was done about your relatives?"

"After Aunt Petunia broke down and cried on my best shirt and near about ruined it – alright, alright Mione! – she apologized for the way she had treated me all those years. Anyway that's water under the bridge now," Harry murmured to himself with a shake of his head. In a normal voice he continued, "After that Sirius checked the area for any sign of the Dementors, which was just a precaution seeing as it was bright daylight, and Remus and I took over the transport of the Dursleys to St. Mungo's. They are still there or should be, unless Vernon recovers and shouts the place down resulting in his being bodily thrown out on his ear."

The blossoming grin led to another THWACK! as Hermione hit the back of his head, frowning at his behavior, while Harry rubbed his head sheepishly. Minerva watched the two fondly, suppressing a smile as she remembered two other pairs of students not so long ago who had behaved the same way. If only things had turned out differently, she sighed mentally.

"Well, that's all that happened Professor, so… may we be excused? I haven't had lunch and Destiny is hungry too."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you are excused. However on account of having disappeared in the middle of the class, you will be spending this evening in detention with me. Please arrive here promptly at 8 p.m. Good day."

Harry nodded; he had expected nothing else. He opened the door for Hermione and shut the door behind them, making their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. On the way, while waiting for a staircase to connect to the landing below, Hermione asked, "So, what are you going to say about today's escapade to the rumour mongers?"

Harry shrugged. "Possibly that I had a secret rendezvous to keep with an impossibly beautiful witch," he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at his friend, who immediately blushed and looked away. Harry laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders, chatting about anything and everything as they walked along together.

**Okay, I'm sorry I took ever so long to update this story, but I couldn't write anything 'cause my system kicked the proverbial bucket for some reason. I blame my kid brother. But the updates will come surely and steadily now that things have been fixed.**

**I thank you for your patience and your impatience and for the reviews. So without further ado, read and review! And then go to the next chapter I have written for you… ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Dark Snow**

**It's time to introduce a few more players in this story. Harry and Hermione are all very well, but there are other things afoot in the world. For now, it's a few old friends being introduced. These characters have been overworked on the fanfiction-verse, but I would still like to work with them again. This is how I see them, so please be kind.**

**This chapter is completely AU. Characters will not either be or behave exactly as they were in Rowling's Potterverse. Which is still not mine, though that gypsy woman said it would be. Sigh!**

**I must thank 'darkest magic' for their review. In response I will only say this – I already have a chapter on that line in the works. It will come out soon.**

**For the rest, reviews are always welcome! Onward ho!**

It had been 18 years.

Such a long time.

Was it any wonder that the darkness was as much a friend as it was a foe these days?

Didn't that change happen 18 years ago?

For a while there was yet hope, that things could change and the heavy, heavy burden would be lifted.

There aint no rest for the wicked though. The greys and the smokes and the slates and the blacks don't rest. Cant rest. Ever.

"What am I doing?"

There are nights that I sit here in the dark, just thinking, thinking, thinking.

And no-one knows. No-one sees. No-one feels. No-one tries.

Why should they? What have I ever done for them except destroy their lives?

"Help me…"

Was it so impossible to have someone care? To have someone to care for in return?

His wand buzzed. Removing it from his pocket he saw that it was green.

Knock knock.

"A minute!" he called, gaining control of himself and reining in his free-fall emotions. It would not do to be seen in this state.

With a few well chosen spells, his appearance was once more unruffled and the creases in his robes were smoothed. He wiped all traces of weariness from his eyes and his expression was once more blank. Moving silently to the entrance to his quarters, he waved his wand to open the door. Carefully, his godson, Draco Malfoy entered the room.

"Father's been asking after you," the boy began without preamble, moving towards the set of wing-backed chairs before the fireplace. "Says he's sent you a dozen owls in the past week and you haven't answered any but one, and that was about too trivial a matter. What's the matter with you Severus?" asked the boy, looking searchingly at the pale, blank face before him. "Are you well?"

He conjured a bottle of Firewhisky and a bottle of wine with appropriate glasses with a flick of his wand. "As you can see Draco, I am perfectly fine. I have merely been occupied with keeping a careful eye on several volatile potions that will not mix themselves." He moved to sit before the fireplace. "I do, however, have time for a drink, if you would like to join me."

Draco nodded and settled himself across from his godfather. He poured himself a glass of firewhisky and sipped it while looking into the crackling fire. "Father said something about joining the club by next year. I presume he meant me?"

"Perhaps."

"Hmm…"

"Is there a problem Draco?"

The boy raised a brow at him before he sipped from his tumbler. "I have often wondered when I would be asked to join, Severus, you know that."

"Yes. But as I have often reminded you, joining any sort of club should be for better reasons than revenge."

"What better reason could there be than bringing Potter down?"

"That is something you have to realize yourself. It might answer a few other questions you have as well."

"Never a straight answer, eh, Severus?"

"Don't grouse Draco. It hardly sounds mature."

"Hmph. Well, the least you can do is answer me."

"When have I ever given you an easy answer to anything?"

Draco shot a dirty look at the older wizard, but said nothing. Then, "Do you mean… I don't have to?"

"I do prefer complete questions that are intelligible," murmured the wizard, glancing at his godson over the rim of his glass.

Draco sighed and subsided, sinking back into his chair, his drink forgotten. It was easy to see his mind working to unravel the hints that the man sitting near him had been dropping for the better part of the decade. While it was not as strange for his mother to say similar things, he had never understood why his godfather should do so. It was almost as if…

"You don't want me to join them."

Severus didn't bat an eyelid. He changed neither his posture nor the direction of his gaze. But the wizard was wary of the quiet voice of the boy he loved as a son. The air was suddenly tense, poised on the cusp of something intangible, and yet something so delicate, like an ice crystal, that could break in the blink of an eye. And yet, the only strain in the air was the sound of Draco breathing harshly, as if he'd drunkenly stumbled headlong into a wall and couldn't believe it had happened to him.

And still Severus did not respond; calmly sipping his drink, looking like a model of either serenity or indifference. It could have been either or both, or something else entirely. With the reserved, stoic man that he was, nothing could be certain.

Nothing more could have been said anyway because Severus tensed in his chair, shooting bolt upright, clutching his left forearm. Only a sibilant hiss escaped from between his teeth, the sound abruptly cut off when he moved up and out the door, saying only, "Stay or leave, but don't wait up."

Sweeping out of his rooms in the dungeons, Severus conjured his Death Eater robes about him, and moved purposefully towards Dumbledore's office. Dark Mark burning on his arm, he stumbled into the office, catching Dumbledore in the middle of flooing somewhere. "He is summoning us, Headmaster. It seems particularly urgent."

With the green fire still burning behind him, Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Severus. Go and be careful, as always. I have a small errand to run, but I will be back here waiting for you when you return."

Nodding, Severus donned his white mask and used a Dark Magic apparition to travel away along the path his Dark Mark took him. Both wizards were uninformed of the fact that a pair of grey eyes had seen much that was useful and ears that had heard more that was confusing.

* * *

A dark and dingy room was lit suddenly from without by the opening of a door to admit a single man. Wands on the table, both showed a willingness to exercise peace for the duration of the meeting. Then the door was pushed to again, only a chink admitted what little light was allowed to illuminate the scene.

"We meet again," said a smooth cultured voice.

"By your insistence," responded a cold one.

"Yes, and you have humored me once again."

"Not by my choice, though."

"Do you want to play the same verbal game again, or shall we get down to business? I would not be here troubling you, if you had not contacted me with the lure of information first." He waited expectantly for a reply, but heard only the harsh controlled breathing of the other. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can leave."

"How kind of you." He sneered as he spoke. "To throw me a bone when it's you who need what I can give you."

"True. Very well, then, let us hear what you have to say, shall we?"

A chair scraped and boots shuffled on the dusty floor. "It has been a well know fact for some time among those with their ears in the right places," he paused, not knowing that the other man's features were graced with an amused smile. "The talk is that You-Know-Who has spent the last several months bringing together various tribes of vampires and giants from all over the country and the world. Just last month, he sent out his Death Eaters to meet with a tribe in the Ural mountains and another to the coven in Armenia. His reach is not yet so long that he can count on the allegiance of the Transylvanian clan, but he's trying to sway those near enough to them in age and strength." He paused.

"Yes…?"

"We heard a rumor going around. Just over the past few days, see. The meeting with the vampires didn't go over so well. But no-one seems to know why and You-Know-Who isn't talking."

The other man remained silent, familiar with his contact's mannerisms. The interesting part of the evening was just coming… now.

"It's been quiet these days, hasn't it? He's not here. He's been out looking for something. A friend said he had heard tell of his followers in the Far East." The man fell silent.

After a long silence, the collector of information dropped a heavy pouch on the table, a faint clink emanating from it. "Thank you for your cooperation. Your payment, as agreed." He rose from his seat and picked up his wand, walking away from the still silent man. He paid no more attention to him, except to guard against an attack from behind. But his mind was now trying to work out what Voldemort could be looking for, if he had to go so far out of the country.

* * *

It was impossible for Draco to not think about all that he had heard. It was a good thing Lucius Malfoy had taught him the Disillusionment Charm that summer. If he had to spy, he had to learn to spy; his father wanted him to be his eyes and ears in Hogwarts. Not that he really needed them, being on the Board of Governors of the school.

This was a test.

It was always a test.

A test to see his worth.

To see if he was worthy of the Malfoy name.

If he was worthy of being the Malfoy Heir.

If his life was of enough worth to allow him to live.

Draco gave himself a mental shake. 'Enough of this self-pity', he told himself sternly. If his father ever suspected him of holding any doubts for even a second, he would find himself a guest in his father's special rooms again. And he didn't want to go back for a visit quite so soon. The last time had left quite a few scars.

Yet, Draco was intrigued by his godfather's behavior, and even more so by that of the Headmaster. As the son of a Death Eater, all Draco had ever known in his life was the power of power and fear. Even the students here at Hogwarts knew to steer clear of the Slytherins in general and Malfoy in particular. It was satisfying at first to see their fear, yet after a while it became a bitter recompense for his continued search for… something.

But here, he was sure, the Headmaster, that his father and other Death Eaters liked to call an old fool was exchanging free words with a Death Eater, even going so far as to show concern! Apart from his mother, no one had ever shown concern for him, and that too was only away from the sharp grey eyes of his father.

Draco stepped into a secret passage on the fourth floor, known only to the Slytherins and shut his eyes. Calming himself, he emptied his mind of all thoughts, pleased to see his regular practice was paying off. Soon he would be able to ask Severus' aid in learning to master Occlumency. If it had helped Severus so far, it would help him too.

With these calming thoughts, Draco continued on through the passage until he came out near the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Speaking the password to the newly installed portrait of a young Salazar Slytherin, he slipped inside.

* * *

Severus Snape was none the worse for wear when he appeared in the Headmaster's office that evening, to be welcomed with a comfortable chair and a decanter of Ogden's Finest. The younger wizard sank his lithe frame into the soft cushions as he let out a sigh. Dumbledore pushed forward both the decanter and the glasses towards him, himself sitting back, absently looking out the window towards where the Quidditch pitch stood.

"There is news, Albus," said the dark clad wizard, sipping appreciatively of his drink. "Both good and bad." Getting no response from the Headmaster, he raised a curious brow, but went on. "It seems that the Dark Lord had been sending his men out on diplomatic forays to the giants and the vampires. Some of these have proved successful, particularly among the giants. The good news, for us at least, is that many of the vampire covens have refused to join him." He shuddered at the thought of the Dark Creatures joining the Dark Lord. "It seems as though he had sent the Lestranges to convince the Armenian coven to forge an alliance, but their experience has left them with no love for the dark creatures."

Severus paused to swallow the rest of his drink. "From their tale, I gathered that the vampires, or at least the older ones, do not acknowledge the Dark Lord as the master of the Dark Arts. Rhodolphus told me this scrap of a poem that the leader of the coven told him.

'The Dark Arts have a Dark Master and it is not he.

The wizarding Dark Lord shall not sway me.

I have seen power where he thought there was none.

I will still be here when all of him is done.'"

Noticing the slight stiffening of the inscrutable Headmaster, Severus hurriedly finished with, "Of course, the Dark Lord is not pleased with this turn of events. He means to raze the villages of the covens to the ground. Towards that end, the recruitment of werewolves has increased and Greyback is once again in his favour." Severus snapped in distaste; he disliked the werewolf's perverse desires.

The silence continued and Severus wondered what the Headmaster was thinking about. He turned his attention to the decanter and continued drinking. With his strong control, he hardly ever got inebriated anymore. Just when his mind had wandered back to his own condition, Dumbledore stirred. "If the werewolves are indeed being recruited to force a decision out of the European covens, then Voldemort is trying hard indeed. But this news of another Dark Arts Master is worrisome. I will look into it." He finally turned to look at the Potions Master. "Meanwhile, I will call a meeting of the Order at the usual location. We must deal with the problem of the recruitment before too much damage is done. And I do believe Harry and his friends should be inducted into the order."

"Now, really, Dumbledore!" snapped Snape. "Do we really need that boy and his fan club strutting around the place, bursting with self-importance, with their every whim catered to without question? That… Black already lords over the rest of us poor souls already and with his beloved godson there, he will no doubt degenerate enough to act like the dog he turns into," Snape snarled. "We do not need those brats there. They would only get in the way."

"Now now Severus, calm down. We have heard this same argument before and I must tell you again, the boy has changed. Besides, since his unexpected emancipation, he is an adult, and as such deserves to be in the order." Dumbledore sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Besides, Sirius would tell them everything anyway. And these children are nothing if not resourceful. One way or the other, they would soon learn everything." He looked piercingly at the other man. "We must at least contain the flow of information as much as possible."

Severus exhaled loudly and slammed the rest of his drink. Nodding once at the Headmaster, he swept out of the room, his robes billowing around him. Merlin help any Gryffindor that crossed his path now!

Thankfully, it was almost time for bed, and most Gryffindors were already favourably contemplating sleep as against doing the last bit of pending homework.

**Alllllriiiight! That's another chapter done! So sorry for taking so long, but I had a severe case of writer's block. Hope this chapter was good for you.**

**I do have a question I need answering and I hope you, my readers, will help me out. I need to know which character should be Draco's love interest, which should be Neville's and which should be Snape's. Do do do send in your opinions soon! Will be waiting to hear from you all…!**

**Now go and review… won't take long… just a little click… ;)**

**P.S. - I have been thinking of pairing Draco with Hermione, as i rather like that pair. But I still want to know what you think.**

**See you soon! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Dungeon Dealings**

"Those of you who have managed to create any semblance of the Draught of Peace, will put a sample of your potions here on my desk. Others," his gaze rested on Neville and Ron, who fidgeted on their seats, "who have managed to melt and blow their cauldrons to pieces will stay behind and clear their messes. After which you will see me for detention this evening at 8. Don't be late."

Neville let out a squeak at Snape's words and Hermione pressed his hand in sympathy. Whispering words of encouragement, she quickly cleared her table and packed her satchel. With one last glance at Neville, she left the potion's room with Harry.

"They'll be okay, Hermione. Don't fret."

"But it's Snape, Harry! He may be what he is, but he's still so mean to us. Poor Neville was shaking when I left him."

"He'll be fine, Mione. If it makes you feel any better, I'll send Destiny along to keep an eye on them. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, okay, Harry." They stopped for the staircase to connect to their landing as they made their way up to the Charms classroom. "Have you been practicing the Vanishing Charm?"

"As often as I can. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just making conversation, Harry. Which reminds me of another thing I have wanted to ask you. Why is it that we're never talking to Ron these days? Or at least when we're not talking about school work."

Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look particularly worried, just curious. "I suppose the reason you are not talking to him is because I have not been talking to him." When he saw her nod he continued. "And the reason I have not been talking about him is because of a missive I received from Ragnok towards the end of last month."

"You mean that huge bronze eagle owl, don't you?"

"Is there anything you don't miss?"

"Hmm… not particularly, no." She chuckled at his exasperated expression. "So what did Ragnok have to tell you?"

Still mock pouting a bit Harry replied, "He had some interesting news, which I shared with Sirius at once. It seems the Headmaster not only failed to tell me of my parents' Wills, my emancipated status post the Tri-Wizard Tournament and seemed to have a hand in Sirius' illegal incarceration, he has also been keeping Aunt Petunia and family comfortable using my money, not to mention the Weasleys."

"What exactly do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean that from the time that I was deposited on the doorstep of that house, the Dursleys have been getting a care package amount of approximately £ 20,000 every month to look after me and take care of all my expenses. Needless to say, I haven't seen a single cent of that money. But what I have seen are a new car, a kitchen makeover, expensive wine in the cellar, more gifts on Dudley's birthday and all those small trips at odd times of the year when I would be left with Mrs. Figg and her cats. And," Harry snarled, "Ragnok discovered that substantial transfers have been made regularly to the Weasley family vault over the past four years. I am paying for their school fees and clothes and cauldrons! At least the elder brothers and the twins aren't included in the benefits of my largess. Though the Galleon trail has led to several subtle but expensive makeovers for the Weasley household, including, I am told, an exorcism by a shaman to get rid of that ghoul." Harry growled at that, scaring Nearly Headless Nick who had just floated out of the wall before them. He jumped violently, which sent his heard right off his neck to hinge on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter! Please try not to use such a loud voice in the corridors. You never know who might be passing by," he chided, turning opaque about the face, as he tugged his head back onto his neck and smoothed the ruffles of his doublet back into place. Nodding gingerly to them, he floated on and disappeared through the opposite wall.

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes bright with mirth and said, "He was, wasn't he?"

Harry nodded, "Yep!"

The burst into laughter, Hermione holding on to Harry as her heavy bag slid to the floor. The sight of a flustered and blushing Nearly Headless Nick was one they would not forget. Even the Weasley twins had not been able to accomplish that feat.

Eventually they calmed enough to enter the classroom, and found that they were still 5 minutes early. Some Slytherins were already in their places, and there was a parchment on every desk. Other than that the room was empty. The two took the front seats on the Gryffindor side of the classroom and settled in. Both pulled out thick tomes and opened them to previously marked pages to begin reading, and put them down only when the bell rang for class.

Hermione was happy to see that both Neville and Ron made it into class before Professor Flitwick, even though it was just by a few seconds. They huffed into the last seats left near the front of the class and took out their books, only to put them back in when Flitwick told them this would just be a practical class. The students sitting together were to work in pairs and study the effects of the Boxing Hex on various animals, ranging from simple invertebrates to more complex birds and then mammals. The group that progressed fastest and made clear observations would get to go to Hogsmeade for the two consecutive weekends.

The class settled down to work with interested murmurs. The only hurdle that had to be crossed was Ron's absolute refusal to work with the spider currently scuttling in its glass jar.

* * *

"Harry,

Your suggestion has merit. We would be delighted to aid you in this regard. Expect us at the aforementioned location at 6 p.m. on Saturday evening. Which is, of course today.

Regards,

Your Friend, R."

Harry nudged Hermione as she speared a bit of sausage, and showed her the letter. The post owl had just delivered her copy of the Daily Prophet, which he took in exchange and read it idly while she scanned the parchment. Narrowing her eye she whispered, "Is 'R', your golden Friend?"

Smirking at the reference, Harry just nodded at the paper, looking interestedly at the advertisement of a new Wizarding joke shop soon to open in Diagon Alley. He retrieved his letter from her small hand and vanished it to his trunk. Both rose from the Gryffindor table and headed out to the courtyard, making their way to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. As they approached, they noticed that Hagrid had set up a large cage in Buckbeak's paddock. Sharing a look of apprehension, they descended quickly to the outdoor class-field.

Joining their classmates, which consisted, as usual, of Gryffindors and Slytherins, they found themselves standing at the paddock, peering at the cage which seemed to be full of tiny blue streaks flitting around. Hagrid's loud voice drowned out the chatter. "Gather around now. They won't hurt you. I've put them in the cage only to allow you to somewhat see them better." He looked around at the class, smiling at Harry, Hermione and Ron when he saw them; Ron had sneaked up and stood right behind them, having arrived a bit late. "Now, who can tell me what they are?"

"They are Jobberknolls!" exclaimed Hermione. The class gave a sigh; no surprise there, and a few Slytherins predictably sneered, albeit quietly, when they saw Harry scowling at them. She continued, "The Jobberknoll, found in northern Europe and America is, as we can see here, a tiny blue, speckled bird which eats small insects. It makes no sound until the moment of its death, at which point it lets out a long scream made up of every sound it has ever heard, regurgitated backwards. Jobberknoll feathers are used in Truth Serums and Memory Potions."

"Correct Hermione! Take 10 points for Gryffindor. The Jobberknoll isn't a harmful species, but can become endangered because of the demand for their feathers as potion ingredients. Some mercenaries hired as collectors have been penalized by the Ministry for killing as many as 2000 Jabberknolls in a week, just for their feathers. They are useful to farmers as they keep the insect population down. But they are rather flightly, so catching hold of one of them has to be done by hitting them with an Immobulus Charm. It doesn't hurt them though," he quickly clarified, seeing the horrified looks of various female students.

"So get one to a pair and draw a diagram of the birds, labeling the various body parts as well as the kinds of feathers, mentioning which feather is used for what potion. Professor Snape might want a look at them later on. And mind that you don't keep them out too long. The charm doesn't hold them down for longer than 10 minutes," he added as an afterthought.

The students surged forward to get one of the little blue birds that whizzed around the cage. They fired hesitant spells into the cage that fizzled out against the mesh wires. Finally, two birds dropped and were quickly levitated over to a trap door. Everyone looked around for the wand-wielders to whom the birds belonged.

Harry and Malfoy stepped up to take a bird each, eyeing each other warily all the while. Hermione stepped up beside Harry, not looking at Malfoy and took hold of the first little blue bird to come out of the trap door. Not a word passed the lips of a single person in that paddock. Hermione softly touched Harry's shoulder and moved away and Harry immediately turned around and followed her to a shaded area near the barn, where they could sit and commence drawing the little bird.

All the while Malfoy just watched them, his face impassive and his mind working furiously.

* * *

"Coming Mione?" called Harry at the foot of the staircase leading to the girls' dorms.

"Just a sec, Harry!" she called back. "I can't find my copy of the reference notes we need!"

"Come on Mione! I've got mine!" he shouted back up the stairs. "You know you can just duplicate them!"

"Really Harry! There's no need to shout the common room down," she chided lightly, stepping gracefully down the staircase just then. She chuckled as he glared at her hearing the light laughter of the students in the common room behind him. Everyone had grown used to their antics by now; behaving like a couple of children as they had fallen into the habit of doing. It had taken little time for the Gryffindors to accept them as they had always been, but the rest of the school had taken longer. The only noticeable changes were the apparent replacement of Ron by Neville and the new playful behaviors of the Golden Duo.

Winding through the lounging, playing, reading Gryffindors, Harry and Hermione made their way to the portrait door, picking up Neville and Ginny along the way. The redhead had come along one fine day and given a nice polite talk for half an hour underlining the simple fact that she was incapable of being a complete insensitive, berk like some of her family, while they struggled to get away from her Bat-Bogey Curse. When she finally took it off, she calmly pointed behind them to the twins who were rolling on the floor cracked up with laughter interspersed with promises of honor.

The foursome made their way to the library to get their work done for the weekend, settling down at Hermione's desk at the back of the Library, out of the way from the traffic and the perfect place for hatching plans and secret rendezvous. Not that there had been any of those till now. But today, this group would descend into the bowels of Hogwarts for a little work.

As the day passed away, Harry took out his Marauder's map and clued in Neville and Ginny about its secret. Then he activated it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Once the spidery ink lines had mapped out the entire castle, he led them up to the seventh floor, arriving there without incident. Snape was in his office in the dungeons, Dumbledore was in his chambers, and Filch was with Mrs. Norris in the Trophy Room, possibly waiting to spring on some unsuspecting student in the time just before curfew.

Once there, the four found themselves in front of a plain wall that boasted only a single painting of dancing trolls. Ginny tilted her head, bird-like, and pointed her wand at the painting. The trolls were dressed in frothy forest green tutus, with matching soft leather boots. Then a crown of leaves appeared on their heads, completing the picture. The trolls had stopped dancing and scratched their heads, pulling off their crowns to eat them. Laughing softly at Ginny and the trolls, Harry paced three times before the blank bit of wall and was rewarded by the appearance of a door. Checking the Map once again, he ushered them in before him, then closed the door behind them.

Once inside, as expected, Harry found himself in a dark room. An incanted "Incendio!" lit the scones on the wall and the real room was revealed to them.

They were standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry?"

He heard the quaver in her voice and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Ginny. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen to you here again."

She swallowed and nodded, bringing a slight smile on her pale face. Neville came to put his arm around her when Harry moved towards the old broken sinks. Bending, he found the one with the mark of the snake and hissed, "Ssaasshel."

The sink sunk in upon itself in a familiar way but this time when Harry saw the sliding pipe, he simply muttered a spell to put step there. Ducking in first, with Ginny, Hermione and Neville following him in that order, Harry led the others deeper than the dungeons of the castle proper. He had been lucky; his readings into his past, under Sirius' tutelage, in the course of learning the histories of his various families that he was representative of, had revealed to him that Hogwarts was a really really old castle. More than that, it was sentient.

Apparently, Gryffindor had discovered this when his youngest daughter had gone missing for a few hours one morning. The castle had been thoroughly searched from the top of Ravenclaw tower where she was known to hide and the last storeroom in the dungeons. It was during one of those forays that this room, later dubbed the Come and Go Room, was discovered by Godric and Rowena.

In his private memoir, Godric had described the powers of the Come and Go Room, suggesting that it may be an expression of the sentient castle; a way for the castle to involve herself in the lives of her residents. Godric referred to it as the Heart of Hogwarts. Young Serina Gryffindor was eventually found there, playing with butterflies and rabbits in the midst of a buttercup field. Hogwarts had watched over her daughter.

Over the years, and more after the break between the founders, Hogwarts had shown an increasing tendency to come to the aid of the worthy. It was due to this nature that Godric had noticed that the Come and Go Room could be used as a portal or passage to any other place within the castle. He never used it to go directly to the Chamber of Secrets though.

Stepping out of the pipe, Harry found himself in the familiar entrance hall, as dusty as ever, and still housing the molted skin of the Basilisk. As the others came through, he led them past the snake-skin and approached the locked metal door, secured by the watchful snakes. He repeated the command to open in Parseltongue; his companions gasped as the snaked sniked back in place, unlocking the door. It opened with nary a sound and Harry stepped into a hall he had thought he would never have to see again.

The stone hall with its high vaulted ceilings was the same as he remembered. A whimper behind him told him that Ginny remembered it too. At the far end he could still see what remained of the statue of Salazar Slytherin, except for his feet, which seemed to have been smashed off by the Basilisk sometime during their fight.

As for the Basilisk, it was right where he had left it, in the middle of the bloody hall, its eyes torn out by Fawkes. He moved forward and hit something on the ground that made a scraping sound as it shifted. Looking down, he saw the Basilisk's fang that he had used to pierce Riddle's Diary. There was a pool of dried ink all around it even now.

But unlike that dark night, when two children had come charging to rescue a third child, from the evil that commanded the Beast lying not 10 feet from them, on this night, they were not alone. From beyond the Beast came the patter of feet and deep voices that could not belong to any human. As the voices rounded the side of the snake, Harry strode forward, a wide welcoming smile on his face, "Ragnok, dear Friend! It is good to see you again!"

The others watched transfixed as the Goblin in the lead strode swiftly forward to meet Harry halfway, his features softening from their regular scowl. Only Hermione, who had seen this rare side of the Goblin leader during the preparations leading up to her introduction to the magical world was familiar with this change. But Neville and Ginny stared at the presence of the Goblins as much as the realization that goblins were capable of smiling. They watched the greeting silently.

"And you as well, Harry!" the stern Goblin's face was wreathed in a rare smile. "I see you have been hiding a most delicate treat from us." He waved one strong hand towards the carcass of the Basilisk beside them. "We have not had such a rarity for a millennia. It is indeed very gracious of you to offer it to us."

"You are welcome to it, Ragnok. But I confess it was not simply a magnanimous decision to gift this where it would be appreciated most. I have a request to make of your generosity." He watched as the Goblin waited, his face inscrutable. "This Basilisk is a gift to you and your brethren. I would, however, like to purchase from you all the Basilisk's fangs and the venom sacks, and a quantity of its blood, as well as the hide of the creature. After that, if you would agree, I would like the hide to be turned into sets of defensive armor, tailored to specific requirements, and I am willing to pay for this work of art to be done by the Goblins as well. The sizes and numbers I will provide to you as and when I receive more supporters. But in the meanwhile, the hide and the other articles I mentioned before will be stored in a special section of my vault."

Harry watched the Goblin carefully, even as Ragnok watched the human Lord shrewdly. Both knew the magnitude of the tasks that lay before them and the numbers that Harry was willing to part with to make them a reality. Ragnok waited for Harry to finish.

"If you agree to these requests, then there are two more things I would like to ask of you. First, I would like the Goblin runic protection to be inscribed on the walls of this place and all repairs to be done to strengthen these foundations," said Harry, waving a hand around him to refer to the Chamber. He steeped closer to Ragnok and whispered, "And I would like to be rid of the Horcrux in my scar."

The effect was instantaneous. Ragnok jumped back at once, adopting a fighting stance, a wickedly gleaming long blade ready in one hand. Harry just stood there, waiting.

"Tell me it does not control you," growled the goblin, the sound forced from between his clenched teeth.

"It does not. I remember everything," Harry replied steadily.

"Who's?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Named."

"When?"

"15 years ago."

Ragnok blinked at that and his eyes hardened. He could hear the truth and transparent sincerity in Harry's voice. Indeed it was hard to accept that the son of the witch and wizard, who came closest to being his friends from among the human magicals, should have to bear this monstrosity in him. Straightening, he asked, "How do you know of it?"

"Lord Peverell's research journals," Harry said, evenly, not allowing an iota of emotion to reflect in his tone. He was conscious that Ragnok had not yet sheathed his blade. To his surprise and relief, Ragnok's lips twitched and he sheathed his blade. "I should commend your stupidity, my Friend. No one has the courage or temerity to discuss that sensitive issue with the goblins, yet you do so with careless abandon. Had it not been you, negotiations be damned, you would have found yourself with a blunt neck," commented Ragnok casually, with a feral grin.

"I would not expect any different, my Friend, and I am glad that my neck still bears its protrusion," sighed Harry, inhaling thankfully. "But it was a chance I had to take. Lord Peverell's journals recounted several instances in the long forgotten past when the goblin clans were most adept at the removal of these things, though sadly it was due to their personal experiences with them. I apologize for releasing this burden to you, but I can trust no one else."

Ragnok placed a bracing hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will help you, Harry. You should know that the Goblin nation stands behind you. We would do no less for a Friend."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Ragnok." He turned to the others and waved them forward, knowing that they had not heard any of the latter exchanges. "You know Hermione already, Ragnok," he said, as Hermione came up to greet the goblin, who nodded and smiled at her. "These are my other friends, the young Lord Neville Longbottom and Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley. You guys, may I introduce my Friend, Ragnok, Goblin Chief."

With extreme control, Ragnok steeled himself and did not move as the humans bowed and curtsied as they greeted him. It was rare indeed for humans to interact with goblins outside of the financial functions that goblins transacted for them. Indeed, none of them would look at them twice in the street. Yet here were these children, willingly smiling and laughing and trusting him – them – as carelessly as if they had known him all their lives. It was a sobering thought.

"Well, now that you all know everybody, shall we get down to work?" asked Harry, rubbing his hands in eager anticipation, his voice chipper and excited.

"In a moment we will. I am as eager to start as you," he winked the Harry, laughing as the boy blushed. "I too would like to introduce someone to you. She is as much of a rarity as the Basilisk, and will be particularly helpful to us in our work." He stepped back and said, "May I introduce to you, Miss Su Li."

A dainty figure stepped away from the cluster near the goblins who had been selected to dismember the carcass. With soft yet firm steps, a young girl approached them; she looked to be of Chinese descent with her delicate features and dusky skin. She had dark honey colored eyes and straight black hair that seemed to have a life of their own. A smile quirked her thin but full lips when she came close to them.

"Hi!"

"Hello Su Li. My name is Harry and these are my friends, Hermione, Neville and Ginerva."

"Oh I already know all about you!" she laughed, showing a perfect dental framework. "You're the Golden Duo and that's Neville, your new best friend, and Ginny your ex-best friend's sister. I'm Su Li, and I'm in your year in Ravenclaw. Luna's told me a lot about you." She laughed and continued, "I know you were the one to kill this beast here with Gryffindor's sword too." Ignoring Harry and Hermione's looks of shock and Ragnok's confused one, she prattled on, "Did you know that if you look at Godric's sword at just the right angle in the firelight, you can see the rune for fire inscribed on the blade?"

Then she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off with surprising strength for such a lithe frame. "Now come on, I'll show you how to carve that hide so you can keep the most of it intact for all that fancy armor you want made. Come on, you guys! You don't want to get left behind!" Hre voice echoed around the chamber and the last they saw was little Su Li pulling Harry around the side of the Basilisk, as he looked around at them eyes wide in a helpless appeal for help.

They couldn't help it. They all cracked up laughing.

**There. Another chapter finished. I am sorry it took so long; my mom had hi-jacked my laptop to do some of her work. Now that I have it back, I will get back on track sharing this story with you.**

**Many of you did not vote on which characters you wanted to see as the future GFs of Draco, Neville and Severus Snape. Do send in your votes that I can look over and write into the future chapters.**

**As always, thank you for your reviews and your readership! R & R on this one too! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Deliberations**

**Friends, I have a problem looking at your valued reviews due to a malware problem on that link… :( So, if I am unable to reply or otherwise act upon any of your reviews and thoughtful comments, please forgive me. There is, however, nothing wrong with the update link (Thank God!), so I will be putting up my next chapter soon… :)**

**Thank you for staying with this story. God Bless!**

November passed into December and the school was still quiet. Not much had happened yet, other than the floating ghosts, poltergeistic pranks, the Halloween masquerade with Hagrid's famous overgrown pumpkins (one with a smashed Slytherin sitting in it by the end of that night, courtesy spiked pumpkin juice), regular classes, the detentions, blown-up cauldrons and increasingly bad weather. Snow storms had begun and the vast grounds of Hogwarts were an even blanket of soft, powdery, white snow. The lake had turned to ice at the first hint of impending winter.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, talking to an irate Cornelius Fudge. The man was nervously spinning his lime green bowler hat between his fingers, not noticing the grimy stains he was leaving on its edges. The rest of him was dressed in a fastidious pin-striped suit, purple in colour, augmented with a thick fur coat and a Warming Charm against the cold-in-your-bones weather. Dumbledore had thoughtfully provided a cup of hot tea along with sugar cubes.

"It is downright scandalous, what you are suggesting, Dumbledore! It is no matter that he was innocent, but to have a former convicted prisoner working for the Ministry, and in the Auror department no less! My public polls are rocky at best; were I to agree to this, they would hit the Mermish village faster than the Grindylows would get to me." He shook his head at the tea, now fortified by the drop of firewhisky in its brown swirls. "No, no, Dumbledore, I could not do this. It would be suicide, I tell you!"

Albus looked at the portly Minister sweating in his fur coat at the thought of having Sirius Black as an employee of the Ministry. It was not surprising; indeed, Albus was wondering why the man did not just bluster and depart in high dungeon as he usually did at some of his more outlandish schemes. There was, however, a need for Sirius to be inside the Ministry at the moment. Not only would it give him an extra pair of eyes and ears in that department, as obvious a ploy though that may be; it also gave him an eventual scapegoat to take the fall in the event that the Order was implicated if anything went wrong within the DMLE. Sirius Black was a force that had to be negated. He had too much influence over one Harry James Potter. It would make a nice little piece of leverage against Harry.

Not that he would go to such extreme steps, no. Gentle but firm words were so much better than harsh methods. And he did dislike arm-twisting anybody. But it was better to have something prepared… just in case.

"I assure you Cornelius, if you would just try to see things more positively, you would see the benefits of such a measure yourself," he tried assuring the man.

"Very well, Dumbledore. Try and explain it to me how having a convicted ex-Azkaban inmate in my DMLE office can do wonders for my political image," offered the Minster, sipping on his tea, the cup shaking in his hand.

"While it is unfortunate that Sirius Black did suffer the hospitality of Azkaban at one point, it is also true that he was ultimately freed and given justice under your government. The public will see that in the right light," assured Dumbledore, speaking in a comforting manner. "However, it would be good to let them know that Sirius used to be an Auror himself in the days of the First War. In light of his regrettable incarceration, the Ministry would like to show its support to Lord Black by welcoming him back into the folds of the DMLE and give him his trusted position in society once more. What better picture of the Minister could be painted than one of a benevolent leader, ready to do the right thing?"

While Cornelius Fudge found himself swayed by the shrewd logic of one Albus Dumbledore, neither noticed a movement in one of the paintings, as its occupant slid discreetly out of sight.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts were long, cold and drafty, in some places wet and damp as well. As the school neared its OWLS, regular examinations, and then the Christmas holidays, not many students could be seen out and about so late in the evening unless they were making a hurried trip to or from the Library. But there was one other place to go to, if you wanted to be served to your heart's content.

"What can Tippy be doing for Master?" "Is Master needing something sweet before bedtime?" "Can Turney be bringing soup and bread for young Master?"

To put it in a nutshell, Ronald Bilius Weasley was in Heaven. True that his mother was a great cook, but the elves at Hogwarts were amazing too. He sat down at a table neatly covered with a spotless white tablecloth and ordered a late meal. A plate of roast chicken, a tureen of mushroom gravy with buttered white bread, sauted beans in mustard and a full shepherd's pie along with a jug of pumpkin juice was quite enough for a midnight meal… or thereabouts.

As Ron tucked into the chicken, he thought back to the last 3 months, maybe 4. So much had happened in that time that he'd missed because he did not pay attention to either the papers or the Wizarding news reports on the wireless. All he wanted to know was when his next meal was coming, and what the Chudley Cannons were doing this year. In the meanwhile, his best friend Harry Potter had become a Lord, his girl Mione had become an Heiress to a thousand plus years old legend, and Neville had taken his place among the Golden Trio.

And he, Ron, had heard not one word of what had happened or how!

It had taken reading a month and a half's worth of reading the old Daily Prophets and getting an earful from his kid sister to help him realize that he was finished with the Golden Duo, as the Gryffindors had taken to fondly refer to them. Though surprisingly, no-one had said anything to him at all. It was as if his entire house was ignoring him.

In class too, Harry and Hermione would partner each other while he would have either Neville or Lavender sit beside him. And in Potions, he had been partnered with Neville for the entire year! At first he was perpetually at the end of his seat, ready to run the moment anything got out of hand, but to his surprise, it seemed that Neville had gotten better at Potions sometime during the year. The Strengthening Solution he had made was almost close to perfect, though of course, Hermione was the star student again

Ron stared at his beans, stabbing them savagely with his fork; when had things gone so wrong? All he'd done was to follow Dumbledore's orders back in first year and become Harry's friend. He munched on a bite of chicken moodily, thinking back to all those times he had gone to tell Dumbledore about Harry's whereabouts or crazy schemes.

It was he who had told Dumbledore about having found Fluffy in first year and their decision to go down to get the Philosopher's Stone.

He had told Dumbledore about their escapade in the Slytherin dorms, resulting in the lack of action taken against the stolen potions ingredients.

He had been glad when he was unable to take the Time-Turner trip with Harry and Hermione in their third year. Tired and bloody, he had just wanted to rest and have a time of peace to himself. He was rudely disabused of this notion when Dumbledore had returned to his bedside that night after sending the other two haring off into some adventure or other. In a quiet voice, the Leader of the Light had praised him. "Well done, Mr. Weasley. A token in recognition of your efforts."

It was the first time a pouch had been placed beside his hand. And his hand had hidden it at once, feeling the size and weight of its contents, hearing the clink from them.

Ron pushed away his shepherd's pie. For once, he had lost his appetite for sweets.

He had yet to hear about Judas.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was drunk as a horse on brandy, but on this night his mind was surprisingly clear. Slumped in his chair behind his desk in his private study in Malfoy Manor, Lucius allowed himself to bend enough to do something he would normally never condone.

Lucius Malfoy introspected on his life.

He twirled the crystal glass in his hand, the firelight catching the fiery liquid swirling within. The light danced on the walls, casting strange shapes and mystic symbols across the void between him and his life. It had been a long time since he had felt this way, felt… empty. When it first happened, he had fought with his beloved 'Cissa and she had left him, returning to her family until he had come to his senses a week later and gone to beg her forgiveness. Life was simple then, he had no dark past and no dark future. Now…

He downed the shot in one smooth swallow, to wipe away the bitter taste in his mouth, grimacing at the burn of the liquor. He knew he had to continue on his path for his family's sake. The Dark Lord had already asked for Draco's service to be promised to him by the summer's end.

By Merlin! He didn't want his son anywhere near the company he had been forced to keep for so long, but there would be nothing else for it. The Malfoy line would end if the Malfoy Heir did not join the ranks of the Death Eaters.

Besides, who could he, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extrordinaire, approach and beg for a chance to change his life and save his son…? No, it was inevitable. He could only hope that his son would be able to shoulder the burden he himself yet struggled to hold.

* * *

Harry Potter was currently having the most tiresome time of his life. Even the fact that he was currently swooping upside-down on his Firebolt among the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, wasn't adequate compensation for the presence of his new limpet.

A far cry of outraged despair sounded in the quiet Saturday morning, and Harry cringed. Turning his broomstick, he dropped swiftly, maneuvering expertly among the heavy, lowering braches to find the little chit. Another ringing cry, however, caused a surge of concern to rush through him and he pushed himself flat against the broom, picking up speed. His relief at seeing her unharmed was as great as her joy at seeing him land beside her. She looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes, patting the grass beside her. "Come sit with me."

Harry sighed, "Where is your broom Su Li?"

She glanced at him sideways and pointed up while looking resolutely down, exceedingly interested in the blades of grass around her.

Up in the branches of the willow above them, rested a slim Fleeting Breeze that Harry knew to be a customized broom, made especially for Su Li by her uncle in China. He looked at the broom, back at the girl and then up again, "What is it still doing up there, Su?"

"It got stuck," came her low voice, tinged with shame.

Harry concentrated on the broom and it extricated itself from the branches and floated down into the little girl's lap. She squealed with joy and launched herself at the poor boy, knocking him back onto the forest floor. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed between pressing kisses on his cheeks.

Harry lifted her off of him and set her down as far away from his person as he could, feeling a curious mix of resignation and pleasure at her actions. Since that day in the Chamber, Su Li had attached herself to Harry at almost every turn. The Great Hall was witness to her loud, exuberant shouts of welcome whenever Harry entered the Hall at mealtimes, a wide, beaming smile lighting up her elfin face. The Gryffindors had often had a small addition to their table for breakfast and she had made friends among Harry's circle.

Sitting beneath the swaying branches, the breeze making his hair even more windblown, Harry thought back to their experiences in the Chamber. Ragnok had later filled him in on Su Li's history, but the reality was initially shocking, to say the least. With her small stature, Su Li looked more like a 3rd year than the 5th year that she was. Appearances were obviously deceiving. Even more disturbing was the fact that her family came from a known clan of Hunters.

Harry had read up on Hunters since then. The Hunters were a shadowy group of Assassins in the magical world who were beholden to none. The Assassins paid no allegiance to any master and had never been known to help out anyone who wasn't in need. They were, however, far from cut-throats. Most of the members came from prominent families and were either Purebloods or Bluebloods.

There were also several kinds of Assassins, all specializing in various methods of their tasks. Some were only trained for certain types of missions others had only a particular type of member list. Yet others only took on certain kinds of jobs. Su Li's ancestors were members of the Raven Wings clan. They specialized in the handling of such powerful creatures as the Basilisks and Chimeras and sometimes other similar magical creatures. And Su Li had been well trained in her family's arts.

There was a grace in her movements as she jumped up and around the carcass of the Basilisk, her movements sure and precise, wasting no time or energy. In 45 minutes flat, she had dismembered the corpse, sliced open the hide, and separated the organs and fangs. At the end of it all, she was still immaculately dressed, not a hair out of place, flushed with exertion and excitement. Skipping down off the Basilisk, or rather what was left of it, she had left the Goblins to their work and skipped down to take Harry by the hand, looking up at him with a winsome smile.

"Now remember how to do it right next time. I won't be demonstrating that again," she had admonished him sternly, while he could do no more than stare at her in absolute disbelief. A glance at his friends hadn't helped; they were staring at the elfin girl with glazed expressions, although Hermione managed to snap out of it, her expression reflecting her thirst for new knowledge.

Su Li tugged on his shirt, tugging him out of his reverie. Together they retrieved their brooms and sailed back to the castle, landing just outside. They shouldered their brooms and Harry walked Su Li to the Ravenclaw tower before turning to go to the Room of Requirement. There was some training he had to catch up on.

**Peaceful days yet. This was more of a filler of sorts, to help clear my head and as an update on what else has been going on. Following chapter up soon. Wait for it… **

**R & R please! They are much appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – A Different Path**

**(This chapter is from a different POV. The character will be identified at the end of the chapter…. If you have not already identified the character first… *wink, wink*. Your hint is that it is a 'He'.)**

It would be a long winter night. The December holidays at Hogwarts had begun and the festivities of the season could be seen everywhere. Muggles and Magicals alike were celebrating the magic of Christmas. He wished he could share in them. The joy, the warmth, the laughter, the acceptance of family, the feeling of belonging… the love. That would be his magical Christmas … if only he could get close enough.

But that was impossible. The family that he once called his would never accept him now.

Not now.

Not after everything that had happened in all these years.

It felt like his heart was burning within his chest, a deep sorrow burrowing within, eating into his very being. He gasped for air, his throat choking with the intensity of his grief for all that he had loved and lost. He turned away from the window he was looking through, and one could see the drawn expression in the lines of his still young face, and the haunted, hollow look in his eyes.

A gaggle of little children accosted him in the snowy street. They had no warm clothes, nor shoes on their feet and their cheeks were pink with the cold. But they were huddles together for warmth, big smiled on their faces, hope in their eyes as they clamoured for a sweetmeat or a bit of money. People could be generous on Christmas, they knew.

His heart clenched at the light in their eyes. He could still remember dimly, a time when he had family and friends and brothers and sisters. He shivered in his threadbare overcoat now. Quietly removing his wand, he conjured a few dozen warm socks in his pocket and a few sticks of candy. Removing these articles, he distributed them equally among the children; bright colours of green and silver and red and gold. Red and gold. His hand shook as he handed out the red and gold pairs to two little boys with wide trusting eyes. Then he pulled his other hand out of a hidden pocket and gave them all a ten pound note each. The children quietly took the gifts; it was more than they had ever got before, and they were quiet now, watchful. An older girl, no more than perhaps 13 years old, with brunette curls and honey brown eyes beneath a brown cloak came forward and thanked him with a hesitant kiss on his withered, scruffy cheek, standing on tip-toe to reach up his 6 foot frame.

"Thank you kindly Sir, for your gifts to us children. Have a Merry Christmas." She sketched a bare curtsy and herded the children before her, away from him. He stood, watching her go, a small sad smile on his face. The girl's kiss had infused him with a feeling he thought he had forgotten.

Kindness. For no other reason than for its own sake.

With a sudden energy, he turned and strode away, with firm, sure steps to a dark alley from where he could apparate unseen. Once there, he twisted out of sight with barely a pop, only to appear miles away in a little hamlet that had the only other MoM recognized concentrated magical community in the country, other than Hogsmeade. Keeping to the shadows and Disillusioning himself, he made sure no one would be able to see him skulking around on the snowy street. From time to time he cast a Dispersal Charm on the footprints he left behind him, obliterating all physical evidence of his presence.

Houses around him sounded with gaiety and laughter, mouth-watering aromas filtering through onto the street. A few couples strolled hand in hand ahead of him, so he cast a Stealth Charm on himself, so as not to disturb them. At length, being very careful, he reached his destination. A broken and blackened ruin of a once-beautiful house. Now it was only a very dark shamble, which the villagers avoided due to its heavy blanket of Dark Aura. He himself blanched at the nauseating feeling of Darkness on the place. But he had to do what he had come for. Maybe today he would be able to begin to redeem himself.

Folding back his shirt sleeves, and throwing his overcoat on the ground under a bush, he began casting subtle scrying spells all around the property line. They revealed to him that the entire area was covered under a single layer of Anti-Muggle, Repelling and Notice-Me-Not Charms wards. Extremely basic, but equally effective. Hidden within them, however, there was a nasty dark hex that only a Death Eater would recognize. Fortunately, it wasn't tied in with any alarm and wouldn't alert the caster. It was meant only to deter curious delvers. Of course the fact that it would flash burn the caster's wand arm was considered a minor dark hex; a thing of amusement to the Dark Lord.

Summoning up whatever reserves of strength and patience he had left, he began dismantling the wards, weaving the Burning Hex out of the loops of the other charms. It was a delicate procedure and he was soon glad of having discarded his coat, for he was sweating with the tension and the exercise. It was much like undoing a pair of knitted mittens, without tearing them. Every piece of the Hex had to be picked apart separately to avoid it activating. Without it, the wards would have been easy to dismiss. Still he went on; it was a half hour later that the last thread was discarded that he heaved a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off his face with a silk kerchief.

Resting a bit, he cast a slew of his own charms and wards to ensure that people would not stumble across his work and the newly opened entrance to the Darkness within. And he could feel it stronger now, as thought the wards had acted as a buffer. Moving within the perimeter of his new wards, he examined the area. There seemed to be nothing that stood out from the rubble and ruins. Yet there was a watchful menace about the place. Casting Dark revealing spells around him and a shield charm up all the time, he stepped forward cautiously, checking even the ground for any traps set for the unwary. Progress was slow, but he knew he had to careful and restrained himself from rushing in to the house proper.

It was well for him that he did, because barely a few feet from the steps of the porch, a golem rose before, formed from the rubble around him, and then a second and a third. He stood stock still, trying to figure out their base material. Golems could only be of the four base elements and the fact that these were made out of rubble revealed nothing of their root element. Stepping back cautiously, he tried not to step on anything that would make a noise. Golems were creatures that relied on their senses. And they were fast. It would not be good for his health to attract their attention.

But wishes aren't always answered, or he would not be here this night.

A stone scraped under his boot.

A golem turned its sightless eyes at him and he saw the darkness within the creature. His eyes widened in horror. These were pure element golems, made from darkness. Then they would undoubtedly have been set here by the Dark Lord himself. Perhaps choosing to remain disillusioned had been a good idea after all.

Moving slowly away from the line of sight of the lead golem, he tried circling the creatures to get into the house. Defeating pure darkness golems was not something he really wanted to do tonight. But he just happened to step on a piece of glass lying just there. In less than a second, he was attacked by all the golems. The bodies were solid rubble and he cast several Bombarda Maximas on them to slow them down. But the holes made in their bodies was still filled with darkness. Jumping and weaving through the wasteland, he fought against those creatures of blind purpose for his life. Shield charms failed against the sheer intensity of their attacks. They all tried to pummel him to the ground, coming t him from different directions, their scratchy rock-sharp hands tearing at his robes and scrabbling for a hold on his writhing body as he threw hex after hex at them.

Slicing Hexes, Bombardas, Sucking Jinxes, Draining Hexes, nothing seemed to have any effect on the golems. And he was tiring fast. Refusing to give up, he cast about for a second, his eyes flickering between his attackers and his destination. A Terranus Disruptus Charm cast a scythe of energy out from him in concentric circles, mowing down the golems. He had not counted on them rebuilding themselves quite so quickly. He moved as fast as he could away from their proximity.

Stopping behind a tree on the property for a breather, he spied a length of iron pipe sticking out from the ground. He transfigured it immediately into a katana. Childhood lessons came back to him and gathering up his flagging strength, he leapt towards his attackers in a strong charge, slashing at body parts and necks in an effort to kill the creatures. It might have worked if the golems were capable of fear and indeed of dying. As it was, he was only able to gain a precious few seconds for himself to make a mad dash for the house.

Once indoors, as he suspected, the Golems dissembled and fell to the ground where they stood. Doubled over, he rested his hands on his knees, pulling much needed air back into his starved lungs. Then he straightened and cast a Revelio Charm on the house. Walking through the broken house with purpose, he maneuvered his way among the dusty furniture and damp, moth-eaten carpets. Walking up the flight of stairs around the side of the house, he came to the second floor. While the rest of the house had some residue of Dark Magics, nowhere was it so strong a presence than here in this small room. He gagged with the stench of it, the power seeping through his robes and seeming to settle like motes of dust into his very being. He controlled himself and looked around.

It was a nursery, with peeling blue walls and a burnt flash crater in the middle of the floor. A crib stood on stood on the far side of the room, mouldy toys sitting on shelves near a dark blue and gold rug. Some faint shadows left imprints of things that had once existed but that given up in the face of the weathering force of Nature. A small dining table and set stood near him, immaculately set except for the dust. He disturbed nothing, but looked carefully for the one small article he was looking for.

At length he found it, rolled under the dresser on the side. A wand.

Carefully, he levitated it out and put it in the specially charmed box he had made for a thing like this. it had taken him many many years to get it right, but the receptacle was now impervious to the magic contained in the wand.

Having accomplished his task, he left the throb of Dark Magic behind as soon as he could, retreating quickly down the stairs. Bu the moment he set foot on the ground outside the porch, the Golems stirred again. Three rose and then the debris shifted, revealing many more than he could possibly handle himself. A dozen now stood in the destroyed yard and he could hear a rumble from around the back of the house, signaling the rise of a force of darkness against which he had no defense.

His shoulders slumped. If he couldn't get the artifact to the desired persons, they would never know about its existence.

But maybe, if he couldn't go to them, just maybe … he could get them to come to him.

Making a quick decision, he sent off two Patroni hoping that help would come to him though he had no right to ask for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the recipients of the Patroni were sitting for a delicious Christmas dinner, courtesy some enthusiastic house elves. Laughing and chatting, a big happy family was exchanging notes and discussing the last year, ignoring the presence of one of their own, who eventually excused himself and went up early to lock himself in his room. Thus he missed the arrival of the Patroni and the news that his leader would have considered most important.

When the two sleek lynxes flowed into the room, there was an immediate hush in the room. Everyone watched them stop, one each before Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Harry immediately waved his wand and coalesced the Patronus into an orb, holding it in his hand. The other Patronus started to speak.

"My brother. I know I have no excuse for my actions, nor just cause for approaching you on this day of all days. My actions were for the peace of our family and due to my own foolishness. But now I need your help. In memory of days past and the regard I still hold for you, please, come. Meet up with your Godson Harry Potter, for this concerns him too. He should have received my Patronus by now. If I do not see you tonight … farewell, my Brother."

The silence was heavy with unspoken questions. While Sirius still stared at the spot where the Patronus had stood, Harry released the orb he was holding. As it hit the floor, the lynx appeared again and opened its mouth to speak.

"Harry Potter. We have neither met nor spoken before this, though you may have heard of me. And not, perhaps, in flattering terms. I am currently at the place where it all began for you and I have in my possession an artifact that will aid your cause greatly. I am myself unable to come to you with this thing due to certain measures taken by your … antagonist … against removal of this artifact. I swear on my magic that what I say is the truth and you may take great pleasure in interrogating me with Veritaserum indefinitely, if you would but choose to help me get out of here. Your Godfather will have also received a Patronus from me. He is my brother and will not refute that claim. I ask only that you make haste. These creatures are beyond me."

The lynx dissolved, its eyes pleading with Harry until the end.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

The older man started, his eyes falling on Harry blankly. One look at the moisture in his godfather's eyes decided the matter for Harry. He glanced across at Hermione and she nodded once. Bill and Charlie Weasley also stood from their seats, accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick who had joined them for Christmas dinner. Harry came around the table to talk to Sirius as everyone gathered to leave.

His eyes bright with unshed tears, Sirius chocked out, "My brother wants me, Harry."

"I know Sirius. And we're all going to him."

At that he looked up to see everyone waiting for him. Straightening, he took out his wand, a lazy, cruel smirk spreading across his face. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Harry called Destiny and everyone took someone's free hand. Destiny vanished with her charges with a flash of blue flame. Arthur and Molly Weasley looked at each other across the table still groaning with the weight of the dinner. Then the remaining company got up and prepared for the return of their friends.

* * *

Landing in a fireball was not the favourite method of arrival for many of the rescue team that dropped in at Godric's Hollow that Christmas night. Harry had directed Destiny's destination by means of his own property portkey that took them directly to the gates of Potter Cottage. After undoing the latest set of wards, Harry, being the Heir, assumed control of the property. This allowed him to take any measures necessary to defend his land. Once the Heir was acknowledged by the dormant Potter wards, Harry was flooded by a wealth of information about the property. Hermione knew this would happen and had settled into place to guard him against any attacks while the others spread out looking for hostiles.

Harry tapped Hermione once on the shoulder to signal that he was ready. He quickly put them into teams of two, sending Hermione with Sirius, Minerva with Bill and Charlie with Filius Flitwick. Remus would stay to guard Harry.

"You're not going alone, Harry."

"This is my property Hermione. I have every right. Besides, I can't very well hold that fire ball around myself if you're all close by, now can I?" he winked wickedly.

"At least let one of us come with you, Harry," tried Remus.

The last Potter shook his head, immovable in his stand. "No. I would actually prefer it if you also went with Sirius, but I know you wouldn't agree to it."

Hermione and Remus looked at each other and shrugged. Then Hermione moved towards Sirius, knowing why they had been paired together. Nodding to the others, the pairs moved out, keeping Harry at the relative centre of their formation.

Harry looked out towards the shell of his house, where his parents had left their memories. A growl rose from deep in his chest. Without turning to look, he said casually, "Ready, Moony?"

"Ready."

"Then stay back a bit for now." He turned to look at Remus now, his green eyes blazing. "I trust you."

A wave of his hand cleared a circular section of the earth of debris and rubble and created a shallow bowl in the centre. Removing his shoes and socks, Harry stepped into the centre of the bowl, digging his feet into the cool earth. As he concentrated, bringing up water from within the earth to rest in the bowl about his feet, lapping at his ankles, he could hear the sounds of the fight going on around him. With Destiny sitting on his left shoulder, he summoned a ball of bright orange flame about him. Destiny chirruped and it turned blue. Harry and Remus both smirked. Then from within the flame shield, Remus felt a force pulling in the surrounding air. A gale formed within the fireball and he could see Harry's hair and clothes whipping about.

Surprisingly, despite the sheer pull of the wind, nothing else moved, letting the others relax a tiny bit even while engaging with several golems. This time however, there seemed to all types of elemental golems. Minerva and Filius were holding their own with Bill and Charlie assisting. The strength of their casting had hewn down an entire section of the golem army, but they weren't able to rest for too long. On the other side, Hermione was showing her mettle. There was a lot she had learnt from the journals of Nimue and she used her new skills to great effect against her opponents here. But the fight was tough and no-one had yet reached the house, even though the debris of the golems littered their paths.

The second that the wind pull stopped, a bright wall of light sprang up out of the ground all around the perimeter of the Potter property. Harry used the power of the elements to infuse the wards with new energy and add several new pieces while repairing others. It shone a bright hot white, illuminating the night and the creatures they were trying to destroy. It also showed Harry and Sirius where their summoner was lying at the back of the porch, exhausted and wounded. With his new Elemental Sight, Harry saw a dark Aura close to the man, as well as within several of the golems that were moving with a terrible ferocity now, straight towards him and Remus.

Quickly reinforcing and strengthening the wards to his own settings like his other properties, Harry duplicated them and started pulling them in. As his friends watched in amazement, a bright white box started closing around the golems, pushing them together, and closing them in. It ignored the Order members but came together, pushing all the existing golems and the debris of the fallen ones within it.

As it came closer to Harry, he moved out of the fireball shield to stand next to Remus. The lesser wards pushed the golems into the Elemental Circle. There was a horrendous screech and wards dissolved with a flick of Harry's wrist. Leaving the Elemental Circle to deal with the corruption of the elements within the golems, Harry approached the house. He found Sirius already there, being kept firmly away by Hermione, who sensed the Dark Aura.

Nodding at her, Harry searched the unconscious young man, with the familiar Black features and brought out the box that carried the darkness. Adding several of his own wards to the box, he banished it to a special compartment in his trunk at Grimmauld Place. Only then did Hermione release Sirius.

"Reggie?" he called.

The young man stirred restlessly. His face was peppered with scratches. A wound in his side was bleeding profusely ad needed to be stabilized. There was also a pool of blood beneath him. Flitwick cast a Stasis Charm on him and levitated him lightly. Minerva took the chance to look at his back and discovered a snapped steel blade sticking out of his shoulder. Hissing in a breath she stood tall and announced, "We must get back right now if we are to save the boy."

Harry nodded and sent off his Patronus to the Weasleys who got a split second warning of their arrival when Destiny delivered them all to the living room en masse. Molly spurred into action, serving hot chicken soup to everyone as Arthur directed Flitwick to take his charge upstairs to his old room.

Harry and Remus were watching Sirius worriedly. He hadn't spoken since the patronus came. Then, as though feeling their eyes on him, Sirius turned. There was a bright smile on his face and a happy gleam in his eyes. And when he spoke, his voice was stronger. They understood.

Sirius had got his family back together again.

His brother in blood, his brother in spirit and his godson.

Quickly finishing their soup, Harry and Sirius then went to Hogwarts to bring back Madam Pomphrey. Convincing her to leave the castle was easy, convincing her to keep the reason for her sudden visit a secret from Dumbledore was more difficult. It was only after seeing the broken body in his bed that she consented to give an oath to keep his presence a secret.

For a fortnight Poppy visited Grimmauld to administer potions and salves to her patient, checking on his blood pressure and magic levels every day. Severe exhaustion was helping to keep him under while he recovered, but as the days passed, everyone who visited him saw the change in his face. His waxen cheeks became healthier and his breathing evened out as the pain in his side and back lessened.

Sirius watched over him with a perseverance that Remus joked about. But both men knew how much this change meant to him and Remus often shared the Marauder's vigil.

Harry visited often, despite having to return to Hogwarts. Having a personal phoenix was useful at such times. he kept Sirius company whenever Remus had to go out on Order business.

But it was on a nippy January evening, when the fire in the grate was low and the wind was whistling through past the windows, that Sirius heard the smallest moan from his brother. Stepping quickly over to the bed, he held his brother's hand. The young man seemed to awaken at the touch and opened his eyes, looking in undiluted wonder at the face he hadn't seen for well over a decade.

"Sirius," he breathed.

"I'm here Reggie."

"I'm sorry Siri."

Sirius just shook his head and held his brother's hand tightly in both his own, his eyes aching with unshed tears.

Regulus Arcturus Black had come back home.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Wasn't one of my best efforts, if I say so myself. But I disagreed with myself on several counts as to how this story should progress and one of them was the loss of Regulus Black.**

**Besides, I have a soft spot for Sirius and I wanted him to have a family member back.**

**Reviews please! They are the darkness to my Devil's Snare of ideas!**


End file.
